


ICEtober2020 ou le festival d'Octobre de Viktuuri et leurs amis.

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adding tags everyday, Age Swap, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Among Us, Angel Phichit Chulanont, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Barebacking, Bromance, Bullying, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Cooking, Creampie, Digital Art, Dragon Victor Nikiforov, Duke Katsuki Yuuri, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Fear of Abandonment, Feels, Gaming, Gen, Georgi needs a hug, Growing Old, Heartbreak, Homesickness, Human Katsuki Yuuri, ICEtober Day 10: Tears, ICEtober Day 11: Family, ICEtober Day 3: Anxiety, ICEtober Day 4: Chubby, ICEtober Day 4: Lingerie, ICEtober2020, ICEtober2020 Day 12: Makkachin, ICEtober2020 Day 13: Victory, ICEtober2020 Day 14: Forever, ICEtober2020 Day 15: Legends, ICEtober2020 Day 16: Agape, ICEtober2020 Day 17: Best Friends, ICEtober2020 Day 18: Soulmates, ICEtober2020 Day 19: Engaged, ICEtober2020 Day 1: Rings, ICEtober2020 Day 20: Eros, ICEtober2020 Day 21: Flower Crown, ICEtober2020 Day 22: Idol, ICEtober2020 Day 23: Vicchan, ICEtober2020 Day 24: Marriage, ICEtober2020 Day 25: Promise, ICEtober2020 Day 26: Silver, ICEtober2020 Day 27: Fun, ICEtober2020 Day 28: Forget, ICEtober2020 Day 29: Kiss, ICEtober2020 Day 2: Katusdon, ICEtober2020 Day 30: Love, ICEtober2020 Day 31: Happily ever after, ICEtober2020 Day 6: Rivalry, ICEtober2020 Day 7: Dream, ICEtober2020 Day 8: Pole Dancing, ICEtober2020 Day 9: Gold, Incubus Katsuki Yuuri, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Insecurity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri's Thighs, Kid Fic, Kinda, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Magical Being Victor Nikiforov, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Nesting, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Old Married Couple, Omega Victor Nikiforov, POV Makkachin, POV Phichit Chulanont, POV Yakov Feltsman, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Panic Attacks, Parental Love, Past Idol Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Platonic Soulmates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Rivalry, Role Reversal, Russian Mafia, Russian Nationals, Scary Katsuki Yuuri, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summoner Katsuki Yuuri, Summoning Au, Sweet, Tears, Tender Sex, They are playing Among Us, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov Wins Silver, Yuuri and Phichit are Impostors, best dog, gold medal, magical au, really short sorry, skating family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: ICEtober est un concept mis en place par ma chère amie Seikuuru sur Twitter qui consacre tout le mois d'octobre à Yuri on Ice.Bonne lecture!
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Mari & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Georgi Popovich, Katsuki Yuuri & Okukawa Minako, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Jour 1: Rings/De l'or autour de ton annulaire.

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR JE SUIS EN RETARD LE PREMIER JOUR OMG ZEKFNZLKFNZ DESOLE J'AVAIS DES DEVOIRS
> 
> Sinon, bonsoir à tous! Me revoici sur un nouveau engagement, comme sur la YuuriWeek mais cette fois-ci c'est prolongé sur tout le mois d'Octobre !
> 
> Bref je vous met le 1er prompt sur les bagues ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri avait gagné. Il avait gagné les Mondiaux de patinage artistique. Il avait décroché la médaille d'or de justesse et Viktor la médaille d'Argent.

Médaille en main, il prit la pose avec Viktor et Yurio, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Yusha."

Yuuri tourna la tête et regarda son fiancé qui souriait doucement, les joues rosies. Le Russe passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant et l'attira vers lui et planta un baiser sur sa médaille d'or. Le public hurla et de nombreux flashs se déclenchèrent autour des amants.

"V-Vitya !

\- Je n'embrasse que l'or, tu te souviens ?"

  
Yuuri gonfla les joues.

"Et pourtant tu m'embrasses non ?

\- C'est parce que tu es mon or, Zoloste."

Le Japonais se mit à rougir plus fort mais ne dit rien. Viktor rit doucement sous les grognements de Yurio.

"Allez, venez faisons un tour avec nos médailles !" déclara Viktor.

Yuuri hocha la tête et descendit du podium et suivit Yurio et son fiancé qui étaient respectivement à sa droite et sa gauche. Le Japonais sourit à la foule quand il sentit Viktor approcher.

"Un problème Vit-"

Silence dans la patinoire. Viktor avait un genou au sol et regardait son fiancé avec amour.

"Yusha, Yuuri, mon amour. Tu es l'homme le plus beau, le plus adorable, le plus intelligent qui soit entré dans ma vie. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour et la vie depuis notre première rencontre, que ça soit au banquet de Sotchi ou à Hasetsu, bref ce n'est pas important. Zoloste. Je t'aime, et je suis certain que tu es l'amour de ma vie. J'avais dit que nous nous marierons dès que tu remporteras une médaille d'or dans une compétition internationale, alors... Katsuki Yuuri, veut-tu m'épouser ?"

Viktor sortit boite de velours de sa poche et l'ouvrit, devant les yeux ébahis de Yuuri. C'était deux alliances en or avec trois pierres précieuses incrustées. Une bleue, une rose, et au milieu une violette. Elles étaient magnifiques.

Yuuri tomba à genoux devant Viktor et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Le Russe commença à s'inquiéter.

"Yuuri ? Tu-

\- Oui, coupa le Japonais.

\- Hein ?"

Yuuri leva d'un coup la tête, fronçant les sourcils. D'un coup, il fonça dans les bras de Viktor et l'enlaça fortement.

"Oui Vitya ! Oui ! Je veux être ton mari ! Je veux être avec toi pour la vie !"

Réalisant ce que Yuuri avait dit, Viktor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pendant qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il attrapa Yuuri et l'embrassa soudainement.

Yurio qui était près d'eux sourit tendrement. Evidemment que Yuuri allait accepter la demande en mariage. Vu comment le Japonais regardait Viktor...

Le blond patina jusqu'à Yakov et observa la scène de loin.

Les amants se relevèrent, sourires aux lèvres.

"Il a dit oui !" hurla Viktor à l'audience.

Une vague de cris de bonheur se fit entendre et des roses bleues furent jetées sur la glace.

Viktor sourit doucement. Il retira une bague de la boite et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de son fiancé et embrassa doucement la bague. Yuuri fit de même et au lieu d'embrasser la bague, il embrassa son fiancé.

"Je t'aime, Viktor Nikiforov, chuchota Yuuri.

\- C'est Katsuki-Nikiforov maintenant mon amour."

Le cœur de Yuuri rata un battement. Il posa ses mains sur joues de son amant et rapprocha son front du sien. Viktor fit de même.

"J'aime ça. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Je t'aime Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.

\- Je t'aime Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, leurs alliances brillant sous la lumière des projecteurs.


	2. Jour 2: Katsudon/Katsudon pour toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore en retard, mais vous allez vous y habituer ce mois-ci sorryyy
> 
> Day 2: Katsudon !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Viktor était nerveux. Même plus que nerveux.

Yuuri venait d’emménager en Russie pour rester avec lui, et cela se voyait que le Japonais avait le mal du pays même s’il essayait de le réfuter. Pourtant, Viktor voyant bien le sentiment de manque dans les yeux de son fiancé.

Alors le Russe avait prit une décision. Il avait contacté Yakov au préalable et avait expliqué son plan. Evidemment, le vieux Russe n’était pas très contenant mais il avait développé une certaine tendresse pour le Japonais qui était gentil et qui écoutait ses conseils en le respectant. Du coup, Yakov était d’accord non seulement pour laisser un jour de congé à Viktor, mais aussi d’occuper assez longtemps Yuuri pour qu’il ait le temps de préparer son plat préféré. Le Katsudon.

Evidemment, Viktor n’allait pas prendre une recette lambda trouvée sur Google pour préparer le plat préféré de son amant, c’était hors de question. Alors Viktor appela Hiroko qui lui donna la recette en décrivant exactement ce qu’il fallait faire pour atteindre le Katsudon parfait que Yuuri aimait tant. Heureusement que Viktor n’était pas une catastrophe en cuisine, il à quand même vécu la moitié de sa vie seul dans son appartement, il savait quand même cuisiner. Merci beaucoup.

Mais bien que ses capacités en cuisine soit plus qu’acceptables, Viktor n’avait jamais cuisiné pour une autre personne que lui, ce qui augmentait d’autant plus sa nervosité. Heureusement, Hiroko qui par un instinct magique de mère avait appelé Viktor juste avant qu’il ne se mette aux fourneaux pour accompagner son beau-fils dans les étapes délicates de la recette.

Très vite, Viktor parvint à cuisiner parfaitement le Katsudon sous les louanges de sa belle-mère. L’odeur du Katsudon chaud se dispersait doucement dans tout l’appartement et Viktor était très fier de lui. Yuuri devait arriver d’un moment ou un autre.

" _Merci beaucoup Hiroko-san, sans vous je ne serais jamais arrivé à cuisiner pour Yusha_ …

\- _Ne dis pas de bêtises Vicchan, j’en suis sure que tu aurais pu t’en sortir seul ! Et puis Vicchan…_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Appelle-moi Okaasan. Tu es devenu mon fils toi aussi, Toshiya insiste aussi pour que tu l’appelles Tousan aussi._

_\- Oui Vicchan ! Tu es notre fils aussi. N’hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !_ " Fit le père de Yuuri au loin.

Viktor eut les larmes aux yeux. Il renifla doucement et sécha ses larmes aves sa manche rapidement.

" _Merci Okaasan, Tousan…_ "

Viktor s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose d’autre quand il entendit le cliquetis de la porte. Yuuri était arrivé. L’argenté prit une grande inspiration.

" _Yuuri vient d’arriver_.

\- ****Davai**** Vicchan !"

Le Russe sourit doucement et chuchota un rapide merci avant de raccrocher. Il était temps d’accueillir son fiancé.

* * *

Yuuri ne l’avouera jamais mais il était fatigué mentalement. Il adorait être en Russie avec Viktor et Yurio, mais le Japon lui manquait grandement.

L’odeur des sources d’eau chaude, le thé de sa mère, l’odeur réconfortante de la maison… Cela lui manquait grandement. Heureusement, la présence de Viktor à ses cotés et les quelques objets qu’il avait rapporté derrière son dos (principalement des décorations qu’Hiroko lui avait donné) ornaient les murs et les étagères de l’appartement l’aidaient à moins ressentir le mal de pays.

Yuuri soupira en déverrouillant la porte de l’appartement. Yakov pour une raison ou une autre l’avait épuisé et ensuite lui avait dit de prendre une journée de repos avec Viktor. Etrange mais Yuuri n’allait pas refuser un jour de repos donné par le vieux Coach Russe.

" _Tadaima_ Vi-

\- _Okaeri Anata !_ "

Yuuri se mit à rougir fortement en voyant son fiancé. Non seulement Viktor l’avait appelé " _Anata_ ", mais en plus, il était venu l’accueillir à la porte, vêtu d’un tablier rose avec une petite rougeur sur les joue. Tout bonnement adorable. Viktor était la représentation parfaite de l’épouse japonaise.

Viktor se rua sur son fiancé et le prit dans ses bras. Yuuri huma le doux parfum de son amant et l’embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier retira le manteau du Japonais et lui caressa doucement la joue.

"J’ai une surprise pour toi mon amour.

\- Vraiment ?"

Viktor hocha timidement la tête. Yuuri crut son cœur défaillir en voyant l’expression timide de son fiancé.

Le Russe lui prit délicatement la main et l’emmena dans la salle à mange et le fit s’asseoir sous le regard curieux de Yuuri. Le Japonais entendit Viktor prendre une grande inspiration.

"Vitya ? Ça va ? Tu sais que tout ce que tu pourrais me préparer je l’adorerais pas vrai ?"

En guise de réponse, Viktor se retourna, deux bols à la main. Il en posa un devant Yuuri avec des baguettes et s’assit devant lui.

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux.

Viktor avait préparé du Katsudon. Il était splendide.

"Je… Je voulais te préparer ton plat préféré… J’espère que tu aimeras." Murmura Viktor.

Toujours sans voix, Yuuri déglutit, humant le doux fumet du Katsudon, lui rappelant de doux souvenirs d’enfance.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Yuuri prit une bouchée sous le regard attentif et inquiet de Viktor.

Une larme coula sur la joue rose de Yuuri.

Viktor se leva d’un coup et se rua aux cotées de son fiancé.

"Yuuri ? C’était si mauvais que ça ? Je suis désolé mon amour, je-

\- C’est comme celui _d’Okaasan_.

\- Yuuri ?

\- Le Katsudon… C’est comme celui de ma mère…

\- Oh… Yusha…

\- ****Je t’aime tellement Vitya, Viten’ka.**** "

Yuuri prit Viktor dans ses bras et l'embrassa, son baiser rempli d’amour et de tendresse avec un soupçon de Katsudon.

Depuis ce jour, dès que Viktor voyait que Yuuri avait le mal du pays, il appelait sa belle-famille ou cuisinait du Katsudon.

Yuuri était chanceux d'avoir un tel homme dans sa vie.


	3. Jour 3: Anxiety/Je serais toujours là pour toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! 
> 
> Je suis un peu moins contente de celui ci mais c'est pas grave.
> 
> Celui-ci va traiter de Yuuri ayant une crise d'anxiété, désolé si je n'arrive pas à imager tout cela...
> 
> Je vous laisse avec mon récit.

* * *

Bruit.

Georgi qui pleurait bruyamment de sa rupture avec Anya.

Bruit.

Mila qui se moquait bruyamment de Yurio pour une raison inconnue.

Bruit.

Yurio qui se mettait à hurler sur Mila.

Bruit.

Yakov qui se mit à hurler à son tour sur les trois Russes.

Bruit…

"Yusha ?"

Yuuri sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Se sentant soudainement oppressé, Yuuri retira violemment la main de son interlocuteur. Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux en voyant le regard surpris mais inquiet de Viktor. Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s’éloigna de quelques pas avant de patiner avec rapidité vers la sortie. Il mit hâtivement ses protèges patins et courut presque dans les vestiaires.

Le Patineur Japonais s’assit sur un des bancs et posa la paume de ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et sa vision s’obscurcir, il n’arrivait pas à-

Doucement il sentit une présence s’agenouiller devant lui. Un peu rassuré, il enleva ses mains de ses oreilles et les posa sur ses cuisses. La personne commença à parler. Yuuri n’arrivait pas à discerner les mots mais il pouvait entendre et reconnaitre la voix douce et mélodieuse de son fiancé. Il semblait lui dire des choses douces, amusantes surement, et il put discerner les mots "mon amour", "Makkachin" et "joie".

Peu à peu, Yuuri reprit ses esprits et tendit la main vers Viktor qui la prit immédiatement. Il embrassa le dos de sa main et se leva, s’asseyant près de Yuuri en continuant de lui parler. Le Japonais se calma de plus en plus, se blottissant contre son amant qui se mit à tracer des cercles sur son dos.

"Merci Vitya…

\- De rien mon amour. Je serais toujours la pour toi, dans tes meilleurs et tes pires moments."

Yuuri sourit doucement et se blottit plus contre Viktor, appréciant sa chaleur et son parfum si unique.

Le couple décida de rentrer chez eux, appréciant la chaleur de l’autre avec une tasse de thé à la main.

* * *

Le lendemain, la patinoire fut plus calme que d’habitude. Certes, tout le monde était toujours aussi bruyant mais ils l’étaient beaucoup moins. Tout le monde souriait en voyant l’expression sereine du Japonais. Yuuri se sentait mieux, alors tout le monde allait mieux.


	4. Jour 4: Lingerie/Plaisir Charnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HORNY HORNY HORNY HORNY
> 
> AUJOURD'HUI C'EST LE JOUR DE LA LINGERIE
> 
> AHAHAHA
> 
> ILS VONT BIEN SE SAUTER DESSUS COMME DES LAPINS
> 
> ATTENTION : SMUT Canon divergence, Reverse AU, Age swap: Yuuri est le coach de Viktor !
> 
> ENJOY LE SMUT LES GENS!

* * *

Viktor regarda la lingerie devant lui avec nervosité. Jamais en 24 ans il aurait pensé à faire ce genre de choses.

Porter de la lingerie et séduire son fiancé pour se faire baiser.

En effet, Viktor était frustré sexuellement. Le Patineur Russe était en abstinence toute la saison de compétition et de simples touchers ne lui suffisaient absolument pas. Il avait envie de se faire prendre. Sauf que Yuuri trouvait toujours un prétexte pour ne pas le faire. "C’est ma responsabilité de coach de faire en sorte que ton corps soit toujours au top de sa forme." disait-il.

Conneries.

Alors Viktor avait décidé de séduire son coach avec de la lingerie et était motivé à se faire baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus bouger d’un pouce. L’endurance de Yuuri, même à 28 ans faisait peur.

A ces pensées, Viktor sentit son sexe se mouvoir légèrement en imaginant le membre de son amant détruire son anus. Le Russe se lécha les lèvres et prit la tenue dans ses mains et se rua dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Si Viktor était en manque, Yuuri n’était pas en reste. En effet, le coach de 28 ans avait vraiment envie de passer une nuit enfoui au plus profond de son fiancé, mais sa raison de coach lui disait de se retenir pour ne pas causer quelconque blessure à Viktor. Evidemment, cela entrait directement en contradiction avec son esprit pervers qui voulait presque enchainer Viktor sur leur lit, le faisant hurler, crier et pleurer de plaisir.

Bien entendu, rien n’allait rendre Yuuri absolument sauvage, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ????

* * *

Yuuri grogna en cherchant ses clés dans sa poche. Yakov l’avait appelé pour organier une réunion de coachs d’urgence concernant la sécurité de leurs élèves. Yuuri n’ayant qu’un élève qui en plus vivait avec lui était obligé d’y prendre part au cas où Yakov ou un autre coach était indisponible et devait prendre d’autres Patineurs sous sa juridiction. Du coup le jeune coach était resté pendant deux heures entières à écouter les coachs lui donner des conseils sur comment protéger les Patineurs, même si Yuuri lui-même était un Patineur et que c’était un talentueux Judoka. Evidemment Yuuri l’avait gardé pour lui-même, ne voulait froisser ses ainés.

Ce que Yuuri voulait, c’était juste prendre un bon bain chaud et se reposer dans les bras de son fiancé.

Son visage s’illumina quand il retrouva la clé. Avec entrain il ouvrit la porte.

" _Tadaima, Vit-"_

Yuuri sentit son cœur s’arrêter ainsi que son sang aller dans son sexe.

Viktor était à genoux devant la porte, portant un bas en dentelle avec des rubans sur les cotés avec des collants arrivant mi-cuisses ainsi qu’un soutien-gorge aussi en dentelle couvrant ses tétons. Le Russe avait décidé de faire des couettes avec sa longue chevelure argentée. Mais ce qui avait attiré l’attention de Yuuri était les oreilles de chat au sommet de la tête de son amant. Yuuri sentit son membre se durcir encore plus.

" _O-Okaeri K-koi…_ "

Yuuri sentit toute sa raison tomber en morceaux en voyant le visage rougissant et le regard timide de son fiancé. Il retira délicatement ses chaussures et accrocha sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il regarda son amant en desserrant légèrement sa cravate.

Viktor déglutit. Le regard de Yuuri était sauvage, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

"Quelle surprise de te voir mon amour… Depuis combien de temps tu m’attends ?

\- Depuis environ une heure… Je voulais te surprendre ****Zoloste****.

\- Et tu as réussi mon Vitya…"

Yuuri posa délicatement une main sur la joue de Yuuri et l’attira dans un doux baiser. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Viktor. Il attrapa le devant de la chemise de son amant et approfondit le baiser, gémissant en sentant la langue de Yuuri contre la sienne.

Les amants se séparèrent, un filet de bave les liant un instant. Yuuri ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être possible mais il sentit son membre se durcir encore plus en voyant les lèvres rouges de son amant avec un léger filet de bave sur le coin de ses lèvres avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

"Allons dans la chambre Yusha, murmura Viktor en caressant le membre de Yuuri au travers de ses vêtements. J’ai envie de toi, j’ai envie de sentir ta grosse bite dans mon cul et de ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine sans penser à ton sperme qui remplit mon trou…"

Viktor sourit en sentant le devant du pantalon de son amant pantalon s’humidifier légèrement. Le Russe se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre, prenant soin d’agiter ses hanches.

Yuuri sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

Viktor avait une queue de chat.

Plus précisément un plug queue de chat mais au diable les précisions, cela excitait grandement Yuuri.

Le Japonais prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il suivit Viktor dans la chambre et le trouva sur le lit, les genoux et les coudes sur le matelas en le regardant d’une manière séductrice.

"Vitya~ Mon beau Vitya, ronronna Yuuri. Tu es si beau comme ça, tout habillé avec de la dentelle et ses rubans comme pour t’offrir à moi… Tu es si mignon mon chaton…

\- Juste pour toi mon amour, seulement pour toi~"

Viktor se lécha les lèvres en regardant la queue de chat. Il remarqua que le bas avait un cercle au niveau du trou de son amant, facilitant quelconque entrée. Ingénieux.

"Alors tu as gardé ça en toi en m’attendant hm ?"

Yuuri prit la base du plug et l’enfonça plus profondément dans son amant, le faisant gémir.

"O-Oui Yusha, je voulais être prêt à ton arrivée, je voulais tellement me faire baiser je AH-"

Yuuri avait enlevé le plug de Viktor et l’avait remplacé par sa langue.

"Ah – Aaaaannnnggg Y-Yuuuushaaaa~ Je me suis déjà préparé je GNNNNNNNNNNH~"

Avec sa longue langue, Yuuri avait trouvé la prostate de Viktor et frappait sans retenue contre elle.

"Yusha, Yusha, c’est si bon YUSHA PLUS, J’EN VEUX PLUS ! S’IL TE PLAIT- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGNNNN"

En plus de sa langue, Yuuri ajouta son majeur dans le trou de son fiancé, frappant avec encore plus de force contre la boule de nerfs. Après un dernier coup particulièrement puissant, Viktor hurla de plaisir, sentant ses yeux se révulser avec l’intensité de l’orgasme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir… !

Yuuri posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Viktor et le mit sur le dos. Il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir fier en voyant Viktor, haletant, ses bas complètements souillés de son propre sperme.

"Tu es si beau mon prince…" chuchota Yuuri.

Viktor, reprenant ses esprits tendit les bras vers son fiancé. Ce dernier se baissa et embrassa Viktor, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps. Il sentit le Russe trembler sous ses caresses, notamment quand il passa doucement sur ses tétons. Yuuri libéra la bouche de son amant et descendit plus bas, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu’à arriver vers sa poitrine. Yuuri n’avait pas remarqué avant mais le soutien-gorge que portait Viktor avait un ruban au milieu. Se pourrait-il que…

Levant légèrement les yeux, Yuuri remarqua que Viktor le regardait avec une expression tellement érotique qu’il faillit jouir dans son pantalon. Il prit alors un bout de ruban entre ses lèvres et tira, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec son fiancé.

Le nœud se défit, exposant les tétons de Viktor à l’air libre. Yuuri n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de prendre les boutons de chair si roses dans sa bouche, suçant soudainement avec violence. Viktor ne put retenir un fort gémissement en sentant Yuuri mordre autour de son téton tout en pinçant l’autre.

"Yu-Yuushaaa…"

Yuuri sourit et relâcha le téton de sa bouche et alla plus bas, pour s’arrêter devant le magnifique engin de son fiancé. Il défit délicatement les nœuds et enleva le sous-vêtement souillé, le jetant distraitement dans la pièce.

Le Japonais lécha doucement le pénis de Viktor attrapant avec sa langue les résidus de semence et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

"Hmmm… ****Vkusno****."

Viktor gémit faiblement en entendant son fiancé.

"Yuuri, Yusha, mon amour, s’il-te-plait, baise moi, fourre moi avec ta grosse queue, détruis mon cul je t’en supplie Yusha, YuushAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~"

Yuuri avait retourné Viktor encore une fois, l’obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes et était entré d’un coup en Viktor, commençant à donner des coups de reins comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il entrait et sortait vite et violemment, faisant jaillir des étoiles dans les yeux de Viktor à chaque fois qu’il frappait sa prostate. Soudainement, Yuuri attrapa les couettes de Viktor et tira dessus, l’obligeant à lever la tête. Viktor sentit ses yeux se révulser, sa langue pendant misérablement en sentant son plaisir grimper en flèche. Le Russe hurlait le nom de Yuuri comme une prière, lui suppliant de ne pas arrêter, de le détruire, de faire de son cul la propriété de Yuuri Katsuki, il voulait-

"Yusha je vais-

\- Vas-y mon amour, je suis la, ensemble…

\- Yusha, Yusha, YUSHAAAAA ! "

Viktor sentit un puissant coup de rein faire trembler toute son existence contre sa prostate. Sa vision s’obscurcit légèrement, voyant des étoiles partout. Il sentit Yuuri accélérer en lui avant de s’arrêter, grognant légèrement en se déversant dans son fiancé. Viktor gémit doucement en sentant le sperme chaud de son amant remplir son trou.

Yuuri se retira doucement, admirant avec fierté son sperme couler de l’anus de son amant. Mais Viktor était mécontent.

Il utilisa ses doigts pour rassembler un peu de sperme pour le réintroduire dans son trou. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche, léchant délicatement la semence dessus tout en regardant Yuuri dans les Yeux.

"A moi."

  
Yuuri se sentit durcir encore une fois et pénétra Viktor, le faisant gémir de plus belle.

Viktor n’alla pas s’entrainer pendant une semaine après cette nuit mouvementée.


	5. Jour 5: Chubby/Bienjoué Mila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai rien à dire LoL.
> 
> Juste Yuuri est un peu rondelet :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Yusha !

\- Mila-chan !"

La rousse sauta dans les bras de Yuuri en voyant le Japonais arriver à la patinoire. La jeune femme et le Patineur Japonais s'entendaient plutôt bien, s'étant rapproché en échangeant des histoires sur Viktor ou des ragots.

"Alors comment c'était cette semaine au Japon ? demanda Mila.

\- Alors..."

Yuuri commença à raconter ses petites vacances à Hasetsu avec Viktor, lui décrivant tout ce que sa mère leur avait préparé chaque jour. Mila écoutait avec attention. Yakov soupira en voyant les deux Patineurs discuter. Il préférait avoir une Mila discuter tranquillement avec Katsuki qu'une Mila se moquant de Yuri. Il les laissa tranquille un instant.

Le Patineur Japonais commençait à arriver à la fin de son récit quand il soupira bruyamment.

"Malheureusement, j'ai pris du poids avec toute cette bonne nourriture... Regarde !"

Yuuri se leva et écarta les bras. Mila fronça les sourcils.

"Je te trouve complètement normal Yusha... Si tu as pris du poids ça ne se voit pas vraiment...

\- Tu trouves ?"

Yuuri se tourna légèrement et EN EFFET Yuuri avait prit un peu de formes, mais cela accentuait la beauté de son joli fessier et de ses cuisses qui étaient déjà exceptionnelles.

"J'ai un peu de mal à rentrer dans mes pantalons... Tu penses que je devrais faire un régime ?"

Mila secoua vivement la tête et sourit narquoisement. Sachant que son ami Japonais allait rentrer aujourd'hui, elle lui avait préparé un petit cadeau...

La rousse se leva soudainement et tira Yuuri vers le vestiaire des femmes.

"M-Mila-chan ! C'est le vestiaire des femmes !

\- Je sais, mais il n'y a personne pour l'instant et j'ai envie de te donner quelque chose ! Tu verras, Viktor va être surpris."

Yuuri fronça légèrement les sourcils mais décida quand même de faire confiance à Mila. Après tout, rien de grave ne pourrait arriver...

* * *

Viktor se demandait ou était passé son fiancé.

Il était juste parti discuter avec des autres coachs et Yuuri avait disparu. Le Russe vit Georgi sur la glace, il le rejoint immédiatement.

"Gosha, tu n'aurais pas vu Yusha ?

\- Je l'ai vu partir avec Mila, elle avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui donner.

\- Oh. Et tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Je crois que c'était- Oh regarde les voila !"

Viktor se retourna et manqua de trébucher sur de l'air.

Yuuri portait des bas de yoga. Le genre de pantalon qui épousait toutes les belles formes de Yuuri. Et il portait un crop-top aussi. Ce n'était pas bon pour Viktor. Et mini-Viktor non plus.

"Ah, Vitya te voila !"

Yuuri commença à marcher vers l'entrée de la glace et il vit les belles fesses de son amant rebondir et ses cuisses vibrer à chaque pas... C'était mortel. Yuuri un peu plus rondelet était vraiment fatal pour la libido de Viktor. Il sentait déjà son excitation en voyant les belles formes plus rebondies de son fiancé. Le Russe tenta de faire un pas vers Yuuri mais trébucha sur... rien du tout et tomba sur la glace.

"Oh Vitya !"

Yuuri patina rapidement vers lui et s'agenouilla près de la tête de Viktor. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre. Le Japonais leva délicatement la tête de son amant et la posa sur ses cuisses.

"Ça va Vitya ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?" demanda Yuuri.

Viktor se contenta de grogner en enfouissant son visage contre les cuisses de Yuuri.

"Vitya ?

\- Laisse-moi rester un peu ici s'il te plait.

\- Mais... Les autres ont besoin de s'entraîner aussi !"

Viktor ne voulait pas se lever avec son "petit problème" entre les jambes. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Mila qui était morte de rire.

Il avait compris sa leçon. Plus jamais il ne touchera aux Takoyakis que Yuuri lui avait faits.

"Laisse-moi mourir écrasé entre tes cuisses s'il-te-plait, déclara sérieusement Viktor.

\- V-Vitya !

\- Je veux vivre ici maintenant."

La patinoire fut rapidement rempli de rires de tout les Patineurs présents et de bruis d'embarras de Yuuri. Heureusement que Yurio était encore au Kazakhstan avec Otabek, sinon Viktor aurait été castré avec ses "bottes avec lames".


	6. Jour 6: Rivalry/Rivalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes j'ai rien a dire encore
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est "Rivalité"!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Phichit aimait Yuuri. Il aimait Yuuri comme un homme aimerait son grand-frère attentionné (ou une maman poule selon les moments).

Alors quand Viktor était devenu le coach, puis le fiancé de Yuuri, Phichit avait développé une certaine rivalité avec le Russe. En effet, ils s’affrontaient dans des quizz pour savoir lequel des deux connaissait le mieux Yuuri. Evidemment, ils arrivaient toujours ex aequo car Phichit ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions sexuelles et Viktor ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions concernant la vie de Yuuri à Détroit. C’était aussi frustrant qu’embarrassant pour Yuuri.

Étonnamment, une troisième personne devint leur rival aussi.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Le jeune homme, bien qu’il ait l’air dur et colérique à l’extérieur, il avait une certaine tendresse pour le Japonais qu’il considérait comme son grand frère (ou père selon les circonstances). De ce fait, au grand damne de Viktor et Phichit, de temps en temps Yurio intervenait dans ces quizz en corrigeant les deux hommes avec un air tellement fier que Yuuri ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire à chaque fois.

Cette rivalité était forte amusante pour leur entourage. Au départ, tout le monde pensait que cela causerait un conflit mais Phichit, Viktor et Yurio aimaient trop Yuuri pour réellement éprouver de l’animosité. Mais si seulement-

"Yuuri déteste les blattes!

\- Non, mon Yusha déteste les puces de lit !

\- Qu’est-ce que vous racontez, Katsudon déteste les cafards !"

**** BAM ! ** **

Le bruit violent fit sursauter les trois patineurs qui regardèrent d’un air effrayé la source de leur discussion. Yuuri avait la paume de la main contre le mur, et il semblait qu’il souriait. Le Japonais enleva délicatement sa main du mur et les trois hommes purent constater une petite tache rouge sur le mur normalement blanc. Ils croisèrent le regard et le sourire à glacer le sang de Yuuri.

"Oh. Il y avait un moustique. Je déteste ces insectes, ils me dérangent avec leur bourdonnement incessant. Heureusement qu’avec un coup je peux les faire taire pas vrai ?"

Phichit, Viktor et Yurio hochèrent vivement la tête, se taisant immédiatement en buvant leur thé brûlant.


	7. Jour 7: Dream/Nous sommes là pour toi, fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need sleep
> 
> Du coup ojd c'est "rêves"
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yuri se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve, non, un cauchemar. Viktor et Yuuri l’avaient abandonné. Les deux hommes l’avaient abandonné en faveur d’un autre jeune patineur, inconnu qui leur posait moins de problèmes.

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Yurio avait peur de ce genre de scénario. Il avait peur que le couple ne l’abandonne à cause de son caractère exécrable…

Yuri soupira et se leva. Il sortit de la chambre d’ami que Viktor et Yuuri lui avaient laissés et alla dans le salon, admirant les nombreuses photos que Viktor avait placardé sur les murs.

Yuuri et Viktor souriants, Yuuri, Viktor et Yurio debout sur le podium, eux à Hasetsu, leurs vacances improvisées chez les grands parents de Yuuri… Que de bons souvenirs… Pourtant, si jamais le couple décidait de se séparer de Yurio pour entrainer quelqu’un d’autre… Ce quelqu’un d’autre le remplacerait sur ces photos.

"Yura ?"

Yurio se tendit et se retourna. Yuuri se tenait à l’entrée du salon, frottant doucement les yeux.

"Tu n’arrives pas à dormir Yura ?" demanda Yuuri en baillant.

Yurio ne trouva rien à répondre.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

Yuri ne répondit rien et détourna le regard, honteux. Le Japonais fronça légèrement les sourcils et s’avança d’un pas décidé vers l’adolescent.

"Katsu-"

Yuuri l’attrapa par le poignet et le guida vers la chambre qu’il partageait avec Viktor.

"Oi, Katsudon mais qu’est ce que tu-

\- Yusha ? Il y a un problème ?"

Viktor était encore sous la couverture, l’esprit encore endormi.

"Notre fils à fait un cauchemar, répondit simplement le Japonais.

\- Hey je ne suis pas votre-"

Viktor avait poussé la couverture, comme offrant la place à Yurio et Yuuri. Heureusement, Viktor portait un jogging pour dormir cette nuit.

Yuuri poussa doucement Yurio sur le lit, le forçant à se placer entre Viktor et lui. Viktor posa un bras au dessus de la tête du blond et Yuuri s’en servit comme oreiller, ne laissant aucune issue pour Yurio.

Etrangement, Yurio n’était pas plus dérangé que ça et entouré de cette chaleur, il se sentit même s’endormir.

" _Oyasumi_ _fiston_ , murmura Viktor avant de s’endormir.

\- ****Spokoynoy nochi Yura.**** " Chuchota Yuuri.

Yuri sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il n’avait sentit d’amour familial comme celui-ci…

L’adolescent se tourna légèrement, se blottissant contre Yuuri.

"Bonne nuit, _Touchan_ , **Paposhka** …"

Cette nuit la, Yuri rêva d’une médaille d’or en compagnie de Yuuri et Viktor, n’ayant plus peur d’être abandonné par ses parents de cœurs.


	8. Jour 8: Pole Dancing/Récompense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vzrkjfnzrkjfbzkjb
> 
> Pole dance.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après avoir perdu un pari contre Phichit, Yuuri devait faire ce que son meilleur ami lui disait. Evidemment, Yuuri regretta d’avoir perdu le pari.

Il devait tourner une vidéo et la poster. Pas n’importe quelle genre de vidéo, non non.

Il devait créer une routine de pole dance. Sur Eros. Avec le costume.

Jamais il ne pourrait-

En vérité il le peut.

Viktor était absent, devant participer à un show sur glace sans Yuuri, et il avait découvert un studio ou l’on pouvait prendre des cours de pole dance. Evidemment, Yuuri s’était lié d’amitié avec la propriétaire et avait accès au studio quand il le voulait.

En plus, Viktor était absolument parfait avec lui, alors pourquoi pas le récompenser…

* * *

Yuuri attendit que Viktor finisse de patiner avant de publier la vidéo sur Twitter. Il mentionna Viktor et attendit patiemment la réaction de son fiancé, qui arriva bien vite. 10 minutes après le post de la vidéo.

Viktor lui avait simplement envoyé une capture d’écran d’un billet d’avion arrivant dans quatre heures à Saint-Pétersbourg.

* * *

La vidéo de Yuuri se transmit à une vitesse hallucinante, mais l’extrait de l’interview ou Viktor avait regardé la vidéo de Yuuri en direct était encore plus virale que l’autre vidéo. On voyait Viktor, rouge, se mordant les lèvres tout le long de la vidéo. A la fin il avait tapé furieusement sur son écran avant de se lever brusquement, disant qu’il avait un avion d’urgence à prendre. Dix heures après, Le Russe avait posté une photo de lui, allongé avec un Yuuri endormi sur son torse avec comme inscription « J’ai eu son cadeau, je lui ait donné le mien <3 ».

La photo était l’une des plus partagée sur Twitter et le hashtag Viktuuri était au top tendances mondial pendant quelques jours.


	9. Jour 9: Gold/Réussite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retard, fatigué, "Or"
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Viktor regarda sa médaille avec émotion. C’était la première fois, depuis qu’il avait été surnommé "Légende Vivante" qu’il se sentait heureux de son travail, de son acharnement pour les Nationales… Il avait réussi à arracher l’or de peu à Yurio. Il se sentait si heureux…

Le Russe prit la médaille et l’embrassa doucement sous les cris du public. Il était comblé.

Cependant, une chose lui manquait.

Yuuri.

Yuuri, l’homme qui lui à redonné de l’inspiration, l’homme qui lui a fait abandonner sa personnalité médiatique, l’homme qui lui a fait découvrir l’Amour et la Vie.

Yuuri, l’amour de sa vie, son fiancé.

L’homme qui l’a changé.

Yuuri et Viktor devaient se séparer pour participer à leurs compétitions régionales respectives. Etant donné que les Nationales Japonaises et Russe se passaient quasiment en même temps, Viktor ne pouvait pas être présent pour Yuuri. Au départ, le Russe était légèrement inquiet de voir son fiancé s’écrouler sous la pression, mais Yuuri en était sorti victorieux, de l’or autour de son cou.

Il entendit le public hurler plus fort. Viktor sourit et plaça la médaille contre son cœur.

"J’aurais tellement voulu que tu sois la avec moi Yuuri… J’ai réussi… Tu me manques tellement… Je t’aime… !

\- Je t’aime aussi, Vitya."

Viktor se retourna d’un coup.

Yuuri se tenait devant lui, portant son costume de _Yuri on Ice_. Il haletait légèrement, comme s’il venait de courir pour arriver jusqu’en Russie à temps. Yuuri tendit les bras vers Viktor en rougissant légèrement. Ce dernier se mit à patiner à toute vitesse dans les bras de son fiancé.

"Yuuri… Yuuri !

\- _Tadaima Vitya_ , je suis si fier de toi…

\- _Okaeri Yuuri_ … J’ai réussi mon amour, j’ai réussi !"

Viktor serra plus fort Yuuri dans ses bras, laissant couler des larmes de joie sur ses joues.

Il se sentait enfin complet.


	10. Jour 10: Tears/Je veille sur toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Larmes" :'(
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

La première fois que Yakov avait vu Viktor pleurer était quand il avait 19 ans, après sa rupture avec Alexei, un ancien Patineur Artistique sous la juridiction d’un autre coach Russe. Viktor aimait Alexei, mais Alexei sortait avec lui seulement parce que Viktor était l’un des Patineurs les plus connus du monde. Yakov avait eu le cœur brisé de voir son élève, celui qu’il considérait comme son propre fils s’écrouler dans ses bras. Le vieux coach Russe avait envie de se lever et d’user de son autorité pour bannir Alexei de la patinoire, pourtant il ne pouvait pas quitter son protéger pour ruiner la carrière de ce Patineur de pacotille. Du coup, à chaque fois que sembler pleurer, Yakov faisait de son possible pour aider le jeune Russe.

Depuis ce jour, Yakov avait vu son protégé enchainer rencontres sans lendemains, relations sans amour, et la tristesse palpable de Viktor. Personne ne voulait Viktor pour ce qu’il était. Tout le monde voulait avoir la Légende Vivante dans son lit. Personne ne voulait Viktor, Vitya. Alors Yakov s’était promis de protéger le cœur de son élève quel que soit le prix.

Alors quand Viktor avait annoncé qu’il se rendait au Japon pour entrainer Yuuri Katsuki, Yakov crut à une mauvaise blague. Il était certain que son cœur allait se faire écraser par Katsuki étant donné son comportement au banquet de Sotchi, Viktor n’allait que se faire du mal. C’était certain.

Pourtant, d’après les réseaux sociaux, Viktor ne s’était jamais aussi bien porté. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Yakov n’avait pas vu son protégé sourire avec honnête, être aussi épanoui et heureux à proximité d’une patinoire. Yuuri allait peut-être aider Viktor.

C’est après avoir vu la performance de Duetto que Yakov se sentit réellement soulagé. Viktor n’avait jamais autant sourit sur la glace, ses yeux débordaient d’amour en regardant son partenaire et sa performance n’a jamais été aussi émouvante. Katsuki le regardait avec une telle tendresse qu’il fallait être aveugle pour se dire que les deux hommes n’étaient pas fous amoureux l’un de l’autre. Yakov commençait à bien aimer Katsuki.

La dernière fois que le vieux coach Russe avait vu son protégé pleurer, il se sentait soulagé. En effet, quand Viktor s’était mis à pleurer quand il a vu Yuuri l’attendre à l’autel, portant le sourire le plus lumineux qu’il n’ait jamais vu, Yakov s’était dit qu’il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter et qu’il pouvait laisser le cœur de Viktor entre les mains de Katsuki. Les larmes de joie des deux hommes étaient une preuve suffisante pour Yakov. Vitya était heureux.


	11. Jour 11: Famille/Nous sommes une famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgiiiiiiiii !!! Nous ne t'oublions pas !!!
> 
> "Famille" aujourd'hui!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Yusha ? Tu aurais une minute ?"

Yuuri se retourna et fit face au visage triste de Georgi. Intrigué et inquiet, Yuuri patina doucement vers son ami.

"Tu vas bien Georgi ?" demanda Yuuri.

Georgi secoua la tête. Viktor qui n’était pas loin regarda son fiancé qui secoua la tête. L’argenté réfléchit un instant avant de montrer du menton la sortie de la patinoire. Yuuri lui sourit et hocha la tête. Viktor lui rendit son sourire avant de patiner vers Yakov.

"Viens. Allons quelque part d’autre." Dit doucement Yuuri.

Le Japonais lui prit délicatement son poignet et le tira vers la sortie de la Patinoire.

Ils mirent rapidement leurs protèges-patins et allèrent dans les vestiaires. Yuuri fit s’asseoir Georgi sur un banc avant d’aller à son casier.

"Yusha ?"

Yuuri sortit un grand plaid turquoise et enveloppa Georgi dedans. Le Japonais s’assit à ces côtés et posa une main sur son dos.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Georgi ? Dis-moi.

\- C’est Anya… Mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, elle est complètement sortie de ma vie. C’est juste que…

\- Que ?

\- C’est mieux que je te le montre. Regarde."

Le Russe sortit son téléphone et alla directement sur Twitter. Il alla sur le profil d’Anya et montra ses récents Tweets. Yuuri fronça les sourcils en lisant ce que la jeune femme avait écrit. Elle ne cessait d’insulter Georgi et de mettre en garde ses Followers de dangers inexistants.

Yuuri serra les dents.

Il redonna le téléphone à Georgi et se leva. Il alla prendre son propre téléphone et se rassit lourdement à côté de son ami en tapant furieusement sur son téléphone. Georgi n’osa pas lui demander ce qu’il faisait quand il entendit une notification. Il ouvrit immédiatement Twitter.

****Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov** ** _@ykatsuforov_

_@gpopovich_ est l’une des meilleures personnes que j’ai pu rencontrer depuis mon arrivée en Russie. Il a été doux, gentil, et a tout fait pour que je puisse m’adapter au pays sans trop m’appuyer sur _@vkatsuforov._ C’est un ami et une personne en Or. ****_#friend #family #skatefam_****

****** **

****** **

Georgi regarda Yuuri, les larmes aux yeux.

"Yusha…"

Une autre notification attira son attention.

****Phichamster**** _@phichitchu_

 _@gpopovich_ est une personne romantique et très intelligente contrairement à ce qu’une certaine personne puisse dire ! Je n’ai jamais autant fréquenté Georgi que mon bro _@ykatsuforov_ mais de nos rares rencontres, j’en garde que de bons souvenirs ! _****#friend #family #skatefam****_

_**** _

_**** _

Et son téléphone fut envahi d’autres Patineurs utilisant ****_#friend #family #skatefam,_**** le défendant de tout les propos qu’Anya ait pu dire. Il vit soudain les profils de ses propres collègues. Il se leva, agrippant le plaid et rejoignit rapidement Viktor et les autres, tous souriant sur leurs téléphones.

"Tout le monde…

\- Yusha nous a tous prévenus, je suppose que tu n’as pas vu son message sur notre groupe pas vrai ? Je n’ai jamais vu mon Yusha autant insulter quelqu’un." Fit Viktor en faisant un clin d’œil.

Yuuri croisa les bras et gonfla les joues, rougissant légèrement.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais rester calme en voyant que quelqu’un insultait un membre de ma famille ? C’est comme me dire de ne pas manger de Katsudon pour le reste de ma vie !"

Yuuri alla ajouter quelque chose mais se fit couper en sentant une paire de bras autour de son cou. Georgi le serrait dans ses bras en pleurant doucement sur son épaule.

"Merci Yusha… Merci !

\- Ce n’est rien Geor-

\- Gosha, coupa le Russe. Appelle moi Gosha, tu fais partie de la famille…"

Yuuri sourit légèrement et tapota doucement le dos de son ami.

"D’accord Gosha."

Depuis ce jour, plus personne n’entendit parler d’Anya. Quant à Georgi, il trouva une petite amie du nom de Haruka, une jeune Japonaise travaillant dans un petit café près de la patinoire. Yuuri avait plus ou moins joué les cupidons pour son ami. 


	12. Jour 12: Makkachin/Ouaf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay! Makkachin!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Makkachin était une bonne chienne.

Makkachin adorait Viktor.

Viktor l’avait adoptée quand elle n’était qu’un bébé et depuis, ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés.

Elle avait vu les hauts et les bas de son maître, ses rires, ses moments de colère, ses pleurs, Makkachin était toujours là.

Makkachin avait vu quand Viktor était revenu, tout triste depuis sa grande compétition. Il n’arrêtait pas de pleurer pour un Yuri. Parlait-il du garçon blond qui sentait le chat ? Apparemment pas. Il disait plus "YuUri" que "Yuri", et à chaque fois qu’il regardait son petit écran, il semblait triste et pleurer. Alors Makka essayait de lécher les larmes sur les joues de son maître pour le réconforter et de se blottir contre lui.

Un jour, pendant qu’elle se relaxait sur Viktor, elle sentit le cœur de son maître battre plus fort. Makkachin bougea légèrement et vit sur le petit écran le Yuuri qui rendait triste son maître. Makka pouvait sentir les ondes joyeuses de Viktor.

"Makka ! Regarde c’est Yuuri ! Il patine ma routine ! Il est si beau… Tu crois que l’on devrait aller au Japon pour le voir ?! Tu crois que c’est sa manière de dire que je lui manque ?"

Makkachin aboya. Elle ne comprenait pas mais Viktor avait l’air si heureux… Si Yuuri pouvait le rendre heureux et souriant comme ça, elle ferait n’importe quoi pour qu’ils se rencontrent.

"Tu as raison Makka ! Je vais réserver le premier billet pour le Japon… J’espère qu’il sera content de me voir !"

Makkachin observa Viktor regarder en boucle la vidéo de l’humain sur la glace. Elle sentait qu’elle allait avoir un deuxième maître dans pas longtemps, et elle l’aimait déjà. C’est pour ça que dés qu’elle vit le jeune Japonais, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui sauter dessus, le remerciant avec de nombreux aboiements d’apporter de la joie et de la chaleur dans la vie de Viktor, après toutes ses années de solitude glaciale.


	13. Jour 13: Victory/Sourire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci est très court, j'avais pas d'idées :/
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yurio regarda son écran incrédule.

Il avait… encore perdu ?

"Oups, désolé Yurio." Fit Yuuri en souriant.

Faux. Il n’était pas désolé du tout.

Yuri était chez venu passer le week-end chez Viktor et Yuuri. Ce dernier avait proposé une partie de Mario Kart avant de diner. Evidemment, Yurio pensait gagner mais… Yuuri gagnait à chaque fois.

"Encore une partie ?" demanda Yuuri.

Yurio allait répondre quand Viktor vint le sauver en lui disant que le diner était servi.

* * *

Plus tard Phichit lui envoya un message, lui disant que Yuuri était le champion de Mario Kart toutes consoles confondues dans leur campus.

Yuri grogna. Voila la raison pourquoi Yuuri enchainait tellement de victoires à la suite. Autant Yurio était déçu d’avoir perdu, il aimait voir le visage de son frère de cœur s’illuminer après avoir gagné.


	14. Jour 14: Forever/Pour l'éternité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé je fais encore pleurer Viktor...  
> ET AUJOURD'HUI JE COLLABORE AVEC VIYAGYUDON! Allez la voir sur twitter, ses dessins sont magnifiques!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Viktor soupira en se regardant dans la glace.

40 ans. Il avait eu 40 ans quelques semaines auparavant et sentait que ses cheveux tombaient de plus en plus. L’ancien Viktor Nikiforov, icone de la beauté éthérée commençait à disparaitre, laissant un vieux chauve ridé à la place. Et cela faisait peur à Viktor. Il avait peur de ne plus être aussi attirant qu’avant, ne plus autant attirer son mari. Yuuri avait 36 ans et semblait toujours aussi jeune.

Foutues gènes Japonaises.

Yuuri était magnifique, sa peau était toujours aussi douce et brillante, ses cheveux d’un noir profond et avait toujours autant de cheveux depuis 10 ans… Viktor n’était pas jaloux, il avait juste peur que Yuuri se lasse de lui et qu’il aille voir un homme plus jeune, plus beau, ayant une meilleure mine…

"Vitya ?"

A travers le miroir, Viktor vit son fiancé s’avancer doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Yuuri comprit. Le Japonais mis les bras autour de la taille de Viktor et embrassa doucement son omoplate.

"A quoi tu penses mon amour ?" demanda Yuuri en regardant leurs reflets.

Viktor ne dit rien, touchant simplement les rides qu’il avait autour des yeux. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux avec un regard triste.

"Je vieillis, dit Viktor.

\- Nous vieillissons tous Vitya.

\- Je sais mais… Je ne suis plus l’homme que tu as aimé, admiré !... Je… Je crains ne plus être assez bon pour toi, j’ai peur que tu ailles-"

Le Russe fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il croisa le regard intense de son fiancé. Yuuri enleva son doigt et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, le retournant délicatement pour faire face à lui.

Yuuri posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Viktor, ses pouces caressant les rides autours de ses yeux.

"Vitya, Vitenka, mon amour… Je me fiche de tes rides, pour être honnête elles te rendent plus séduisant. Elles témoignent à quel point tu as grandi dans ta vie, nos années passées ensemble et ça te rajoute un certain charme… Vitya, tu es l’homme le plus beau que j’ai pu voir de toute ma vie, avec ou sans rides, avec ou sans cheveux, avec ou sans dents, avec ou sans muscles. Vitenka, tu es un homme magnifique, aucun homme ni aucune femme ne t’arrive à la cheville. Je t’ai aimé quand j’étais jeune, je t’aime aujourd’hui et je t’aimerais toujours demain et pour toujours."

Viktor sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration… Même en 10 ans de mariage, Viktor pouvait tomber amoureux de Yuuri encore plus… !

Le Japonais sourit doucement et essuya doucement les larmes avec ses pouces. Viktor couinait légèrement.

"Je t’aime Vitenka."

Les larmes de Viktor redoublèrent, il s’effondra dans les bras de son fiancé, le serrant fort contre lui. Yuuri caressa doucement le dos de son fiancé.

"Yuuri… Je t’aime… je t’aime tellement… !"

Yuuri déposa un baiser contre la tempe de son amant, puis sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres.

"Tu es parfait Vitya. Ne l’oublie pas. Je serais avec toi pour toujours.

\- Pour toujours…"


	15. Jour 15: Legend/Nid d'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Viktor! C'est juste ce que j'ai à dire!
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Normalement les Dragons n’existaient pas.

Mot-clé : normalement.

Pourtant, Viktor était un Dragon. Un grand Dragon argenté qui pouvait cracher de la glace. Ce grand Dragon, aussi intimidant qu’adorable qui se comportait comme un petit chiot en manque d’affection à chaque fois qu’il se séparait de Yuuri. Evidemment, ce dernier ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps en compagnie de son Dragon bien aimé à cause de sa nature humaine, bien que l’entièreté de la maison ducale des Katsukis ait approuvé de la relation entre leur fils et la créature légendaire. D’ailleurs, Viktor, submergé par les émotions par une telle acceptation de la part de la famille s’était mis à pleurer, trois de ses larmes se transformant en diamants rose. Le Dragon avait délicatement placé les diamants dans les mains de Toshiya, Hiroko et Mari et les humains s’étaient rendus compte qu’ils pouvaient entendre le Dragon quand ils avaient la pierre précieuse sur eux. Alors, La famille avait décidé de tailler le diamant et de le porter en broche.

Viktor avait encore pleuré en voyant les broches taillées précisément en forme de Dragon sur les vêtements de sa nouvelle famille, et encore plus en voyant que l’emblème de la Maison des Katsukis arborait maintenant un Dragon argenté reposant près du Renard noir de la famille. Viktor se sentait enfin à sa place.

Cependant, Viktor ne pouvait pas rester vivre éternellement dans les jardins des Katsukis. En effet, l’été arrivait sous peu et Viktor, étant un Dragon du froid avait du mal à supporter une trop longue exposition au Soleil.

Yuuri qui avait vu le mal-être de son Dragon avait réussi à trouver une grotte pas très loin du domaine Katsuki quand les compagnons avaient fait un vol de reconnaissance autour du domaine. Viktor pouvait enfin passer ses étés quand il avait besoin de se rafraîchir sans trop s’éloigner de sa famille humaine ! Evidemment, la grotte se trouvait dans un endroit isolé ou seule l’armée impériale pourrait y pénétrer avec difficulté. Heureusement, pour un Dragon arrivant par les airs, c’était un jeu d’enfant.

Mais à chaque fois que Viktor passait ses nuits dans la grotte, quelque chose manquait.

Yuuri.

Yuuri restait au domaine de ses parents la nuit, étant donné que le nid de Viktor ne pouvait contenir qu’un grand Dragon et n’était pas très confortable pour un humain. Alors le Dragon eut une bonne idée un Printemps…

* * *

Viktor se posa doucement au milieu du jardin de roses des Katsuki un matin. Mari était déjà réveillée et discutait avec un jeune garçon, surement un nouveau jardinier puisqu’il s’était soudainement tendu et semblait mort de peur. Mari hocha la tête vers le Dragon.

"Bonjour Vicchan, tu viens de manquer Yuuri. Il est parti avec le Marquis Giacometti en ville. J’ai cru comprendre que le Marquis voulait courtiser quelqu’un et avait sollicité l’aide de mon frère.

_\- Oui, Yuuri m’en a parlé, répondit Viktor. Par contre je ne sais pas qui est la personne en question._

\- Mince. Je voulais te le demander aussi.

_\- Yuuri m’a fait savoir que tu me le demanderais, du coup il a fait exprès de rien me dire._

\- Pffft... ce gamin pense vraiment à tout, chuchota Mari. Sinon, qu’est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Non pas que je n’aime pas te voir au domaine, Mère et Père seront ravis de te voir mais généralement tu préfères rester dans ta grotte quand Yuuri est absent.

_\- A ce propos… Tu pourrais demander au Duc et la Duchesse de venir s’il te plait ?_

\- Aucun problème, mais Vicchan, ne t’ennuies pas à nous appeler par nos titres. C’est Mère et Père pour toi aussi tu sais ? Allez attends moi la."

Avec un dernier tapotement contre sa patte avant, Mari retourna dans le manoir, le nouveau jardinier la suivant en tremblant. Il a du avoir peur en entendant les grognements lors de son échange avec Mari. Viktor se coucha et ronronna légèrement en pensant aux mots de sa belle-sœur.

"Vicchan !"

Le Dragon leva la tête et vit la mère de Yuuri marcher joyeusement vers lui, Toshiya la regardant avec un regard énamouré. Mari rit légèrement en voyant sa mère si contente de voir son gendre.

" _Duch_ -"

Le regard noir d’Hiroko le coupa.

_"Mère ! Comment allez-vous ?_

\- Je vais bien fils. Comment tu te portes ? Tu te plais dans ta grotte ?

_\- Je vais très bien ! je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux._

\- Je suis content pour toi Vicchan, tu mérites d’être heureux avec notre fils, fit Toshiya.

_\- Merci Père. J’espère que vous vous portez bien, n’hésitez pas à me contacter avec votre broche si vous êtes dans le besoin d’un Dragon !"_

Toshiya se mit à rire et caressa doucement le museau du Dragon. Viktor ronronna doucement.

"Sinon Vicchan, tu voulais nous demander quelque chose ?" Demanda Hiroko en s’asseyant sur un banc devant Viktor.

Le Dragon hocha la tête et semblait légèrement nerveux.

_"Je voulais savoir… S’il m'était possible d’inviter Yuuri à passer la nuit dans ma grotte._

\- Mais bien entendu Vicchan, tu n’as même pas à nous demander étant donné que Yuuri est officiellement ton compagnon !"

Si Viktor était humain, il était certain qu’il serait entrain de rougir fortement en entendant les mots d’Hiroko.

_"Le problème est que mon nid est trop petit et inconfortable pour un humain… J’aimerais solliciter votre aide dans la réalisation d’un nid confortable pour Yuuri."_

Viktor avait fermé les yeux et avait posé la tête sur le sol en signe de soumission.

"Oh… Vicchan, bien sur que nous allons t’aider ! s’exclama Hiroko avec enthousiasme.

_\- Vraiment ?!_

\- Evidemment, nous avons même prévus que tu viendrais nous le demander un jour. Nous avons donc pris les devants et commandé énormément de tissus pour que tu puisse faire le meilleur nid."

Toshiya se retourna vers son majordome.

"Takeshi, prépare les draps et amène les ici s’il te plait."

Le majordome s’inclina avant de retourner au manoir.

Viktor sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Pour une créature de légende, il était bien domestiqué par des humains. Le Dragon se laissa se détendre sous les gratouilles de sa belle-mère, ronronnant légèrement.

Plus tard, Viktor retourna dans sa grotte avec un chariot rempli de draps entre ses griffes, prêt à faire le meilleur nid pour son compagnon.

* * *

Yuuri était inquiet. Cela faisait une semaine qu’il n’avait pas vu Viktor et son cœur commençait à se serrer en pensant que Viktor avait peut-être trouvé une Dragonne avec qui s’accoupler, qu’un simple humain, venant d’une famille ducale ou non, ne le satisferait plus.

"Yuuri, ton Dragon est dans le jardin."

Yuuri se leva d’un coup de son bureau et courut. Il passa devant sa mère et son père à toute vitesse, ces derniers souriant doucement en voyant l’expression de leur fils.

"Vitya !"

Viktor émit un ronronnement si fort que Yuuri le ressentit, même étant loin de son Dragon. Il courut vers lui et agrippa son museau, déposant de multiples baisers sur la peau écailleuse du Dragon. Viktor ne pouvait s’arrêter de ronronner.

_"Yuuri, mon amour. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j’ai préparé quelque chose pour nous, pour toi._

\- Vitya ?

_\- Monte. "_

Yuuri n’hésita pas. Il monta sur son Dragon, lançant un regard vers sa famille qui lui fit signe de loin.

Viktor s’envola vers sa grotte. Le trajet fut plus rapide qu’a l’accoutumée, le Dragon étant pressé de montrer son magnifique nid à son compagnon. Yuuri descendit délicatement de son dos, Viktor lui donnant de petits coups pour le faire avancer plus vite.

"Vitya, ne sois pas si pressé !

_\- Regarde mon amour !_

\- Que-"

Yuuri sentit son souffle se couper.

Le nid de Viktor, fait de feuilles était couvert de nombreux draps, de fourrures, de tout ce qui pouvait être imaginable pour rendre un sol confortable. Il y avait même des coussins !

Viktor le devança et s’installa dans son nid. Il regarda Yuuri avec curiosité et tendresse. Le duc se sentit rougir et flatté que son Dragon ait préparé tout ça pour lui. Il s’avança au pied du nid et regarda Viktor dans les yeux.

"Vitya, je peux entrer dans ton nid ?"

Viktor hocha la tête et leva une aile.

Yuuri enleva délicatement ses chaussures, sa veste et déposa ses affaires au pied du nid. Il entra dans le nid.

Aussi beau qu’était le nid, il était tout aussi confortable. Yuuri avait du mal à croire que sous ses pieds se trouvaient des feuilles et d’autres draps, c’était si doux…

Yuuri entendit un grognement curieux près de lui. Viktor attendait encore son avis. Le jeune homme sourit et s’assit près de son Dragon. Viktor posa sa tête sur les jambes de son compagnon, profitant de son doux toucher.

"C’est un nid si beau Vitya, je suis si fier de toi… Je l’adore. Tu es si bon pour moi Vitenka. Je t’aime."

Sentant Viktor ronronner, Yuuri sourit doucement.

_"Je t’aime aussi mon compagnon. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans toi…"_

Yuuri embrassa doucement les crocs de Viktor.

Il était fou amoureux d’un Dragon.


	16. Jour 16: Agape/Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff <3
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yuri s’assit entre les jambes de son homologue Japonais et se fit envelopper d’une couverture bleue. Les bras de Yuuri se mirent autour du corps fin du blond et il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Yurio se blottit contre le torse de son ainé, tandis que Viktor entra dans la chambre suivi de Makkachin et Potya, un chocolat chaud à la main. Makka sauta sur le lit avec Potya et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Yurio tandis que Potya alla se blottir contre le ventre de son maître. Viktor sourit doucement et tendit le chocolat chaud à l’adolescent qui le prit avec délicatesse. Le plus vieux s’assit à côté de son fiancé et commença à gratter doucement la nuque de Yuri.

L’adolescent commençait à se relaxer de plus en plus. La chaleur de Yuuri combiné à la douceur du chocolat chaud de Viktor commençaient à le rendre somnolent. La journée à la patinoire avait été si éprouvante pour lui-

"Tout va bien Yura."

La voix calme de Viktor le ramena à ses esprits. Il sentit son pouls se calmer doucement. Il donna la tasse vide à Viktor et se relaxa contre Yuuri qui commença à fredonner une berceuse Japonaise. Yuri commença à s’endormir, submergé d’autant d’Agape autour de lui.

C’était donc ça, avoir des parents.


	17. Jour 17: Best Friends/Il l'a trouvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore la bromance Phichit-Yuuri.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Phichit regarda la photo avec un sourire. C’était lui et Yuuri, assis sur le lit de ce dernier quand ils étaient encore à Détroit. Yuuri avait un hamster sur la tête et souriait, on pouvait voir derrière lui un poster de Viktor Nikiforov (édition limitée bien évidemment). Phichit lui aussi souriait et tenait un hamster.

Cette photo avait été prise quelques mois après la venue de Phichit, et les deux Patineurs étaient vite devenus amis et avaient pris cette photo pour célébrer leur amitié. Le Thaïlandais voulait immortaliser le moment ou Yuuri avait enfin invité Phichit dans sa chambre et lui avait dit qu’il le considérait comme étant son meilleur ami.

A cette époque, Phichit riait sur le fait qu’un jour, Yuuri allait finir par se marier à son idole et évidemment, Yuuri le contredisait toujours en disant qu’il allait surement finir seul, que personne ne voudrait d’un homme qui avait si peu de confiance en soi. A chaque fois, Phichit le réprimandait et lui disait qu’il trouverait toujours quelqu’un, que cette personne lui était destinée, que c’était son âme-sœur. Yuuri soupirait mais n’ajoutait rien et changeait de sujet.

Aujourd’hui, Phichit assistait au mariage de son meilleur ami, marié à son idole et était tellement heureux que Phichit pouvait sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Phichit !"

Le susnommé releva la tête et vit Yuuri le regarder avec un grand sourire. Le Japonais s’approcha et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras.

"Tu avais raison Peach. Dans ce monde, il y a toujours quelqu’un pour nous, et je l’ai trouvé, mon âme-sœur…"

Phichit pleura de joie dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Yuuri était enfin complet.


	18. Jour 18: Soulmates/Nos âmes, unies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je crois aux âmes-sœurs platoniques.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

On dit que les âmes-sœurs sont toujours romantiques et qu’ils doivent obligatoirement se mettre ensemble. C’était bien évidemment faux.

Les personnes pouvaient se reconnaitre à travers de marques d’âmes représentaient une âme-sœur vivante dans le monde et s’effaçait quand la personne décédait. Habituellement, une personne en avait une, ou deux. Rare était les personnes qui n’en avaient pas mais c’était possible, cependant une personne ayant plus de deux marques était tellement rare que ça en était presque une légende.

Pourtant, Katsuki Yuuri était un jeune homme possédant plus de deux marques.

Ses parents furent très surpris en voyant sur la peau du nourrisson 3 marques fraîches. Un ruban rose sur la cheville, une fleur de lys marron sur la nuque, et le plus surprenant, un flocon bleu et violet sur le cœur.

* * *

Les Katsukis avaient remarqués qu’une marque d’âme était apparue sur la nuque de Mari, la liant directement à son petit frère. Elle s’était promis de le protéger coûte que coûte.

* * *

Quand Yuuri eut un an, Okukawa Minako s’installa à Hasetsu pour ouvrir son studio de danse, se réunissant avec son amie Hiroko. L’ancienne danseuse avait immédiatement été attirée par le bambin, le considérant presque comme son fils. Yuuri avait trouvé sa deuxième âme-sœur.

* * *

Yuuri avait trois ans quand une nouvelle marque est apparue cette fois sur son poignet droit. Cela ressemblait à un petit hamster vert. 20 ans après, Yuuri rencontra sa troisième âme-sœur, Phichit Chulanont. Etrangement, Yuuri n’avait pas ressenti grand-chose en rencontrant Phichit. Certes, il avait ressenti une grande affection, mais la même affection qu’il avait pour Mari.

* * *

Il n’avait toujours pas rencontré la personne à la marque violette et bleue sur le cœur.

* * *

A huit ans, Yuuri sentit une petite brulure sur son poignet droit. Le Japonais vit une plume jaune apparaitre. Le jeune garçon sentit une tendresse et une affection envers la personne qui portait la marque. Les années suivantes, Yuuri sentit cette marque pulser plusieurs fois comme si elle était anxieuse et qu’elle avait besoin d’être rassuré. Le Japonais avait pris l’habitude d’embrasser la marque d’âme, apaisant son âme-sœur.

Quinze ans plus tard, Yuuri rencontra pour la première fois Yuri Plisetsky. Bien que la rencontre des deux Yuris se soit mal passée, l’année d’après on pouvait facilement voir Yurio dans les bras du Japonais, ce dernier le calmant, le rassurant après une dure journée d’entraînement.

* * *

Yuuri était anxieux en voyant Viktor Nikiforov. Ce dernier était arrivé sans prévenir et il avait vu sa marque.

Yuuri avait peur.

Viktor Nikiforov était son âmes-sœur.

Il avait vu le flocon violet et bleu sur sa poitrine.

Yuuri se sentait anxieux et qu’il ne méritait pas d’être l’âme-sœur du Russe.

Comme s’il savait ce que Yuuri ressentait, Viktor avait prit Yuuri dans ses bras. Les deux hommes avaient ressenti une émotion indescriptible, comme s’ils avaient trouvés leur moitié. Yuuri avait senti son anxiété descendre, se sentir plus calme et se détendre.

5 ans plus tard, Yuuri se tenait sur l’autel en compagnie de Viktor, ses autres âmes-sœurs à ses côtés.

Yuuri était le premier à avoir 5 âme-sœurs mais aussi était le premier à avoir réussi à rassembler toutes ses âmes-sœurs à ses côtés.


	19. Jour 19: Engaged/Déjà pris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cs,dcnsdlcndsciefh dodo.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Andrei regarda le nouveau venu avec un regard appréciateur. Katsuki Yuuri était le nouvel élève de Yakov Feltsman, un des coachs consacré au Patinage Artistique. En temps que joueur de Hockey sur glace, normalement Andrei se fichait royalement des Patineurs Artistiques mais Yuuri avait attiré son attention. Après tout, qui résisterait à ce visage d’ange et surtout à ces belles cuisses biens charnues qui pouvaient surement détruire une pastèque avec un peu de pression ? Bref, Andrei voulait absolument passer une nuit avec lui. Bon, il avait une bague à la main gauche mais cela ne voulait surement rien dire, comment un Japonais pourrait connaître les traditions en Russie ?

Yuuri sembla s’arrêter un instant avant d’aller dans vers la barrière, discutant avec Viktor Nikiforov qui était de l’autre côté de la glace. Yuuri devait surement connaitre la légende vivante de la Russie étant donné qu’ils faisaient le même sport.

Confiant, Andrei alla vers le Japonais et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

"Bonjour Yuuri." Dit Andrei d’une voix enjôleuse.

Yuuri sursauta, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à voir le joueur de Hockey. Viktor le regarda avec une expression perplexe.

"Oh… Bonjour ?"

Andrei sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Katsuki était trop mignon.

"Comment tu vas ? Le Coach Yakov ne te mène pas la vie dure ? demanda Andrei. L’un de mes amis m’a dit qu’il était rude comme Coach. Si tu veux je peux venir t’aider dans ton entraînement si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Andrei vit Viktor froncer des sourcils. Alors lui aussi voulait Katsuki…

"Excuse-moi mais…

\- Oui Yuuri ?

\- Qui-es-tu ?"

Aïe. Coup dur pour Andrei.

"Oh, je suis Andrei, tu sais le capitaine de l’équipe Russe de Hockey sur Glace !

\- Hum… Je suis désolé… "

Aïe. Deuxième coup dur pour Andrei. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

Il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose d’autre quand Viktor se mit à rire légèrement.

"Qu’est ce que t’as Nikiforov ?"

L’argenté prit la main gauche de Yuuri et la leva, faisant briller l’alliance dorée sur son annulaire puis il leva sa propre main gauche.

"Nous sommes fiancés. Va-t'en." Dit Viktor en ricanant.

Derrière eux, Yuri Plisetsky eut un fou rire, suivi de Mila Babicheva.

Andrei grogna et partit. Qui aurait pu deviner que l’ange Japonais était déjà fiancé ? (absolument tout le monde, crétin.)

* * *

"Je me demande pourquoi il est venu me parler." Fit Yuuri.

Viktor le regarda incrédule.

"Sérieusement ? demanda le Russe.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de… ?

\- De quoi ?"

La Légende Vivante soupira et prit la main gauche de Yuuri, embrassant l’alliance.

"Laisse tomber mon amour. Tu es mien, ne l’oublie pas. Mien.

\- Evidemment Vitya. Et tu es mien aussi."

Viktor embrassa tendrement son fiancé.


	20. Jour 20: Eros/L'Incube de mon cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! Ce prompt est un avant gout d'une prochaine fic que j'écrirais dans un futur proche! 
> 
> Aussi, je collabore avec @Caramel_draws sur Twitter! N'hésitez pas à passer sur son Twitter! Il est formidable !  
> Warnings: Mafia, beaucoup de sang, violence et smut!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Viktor caressa doucement le visage endormi de son bien-aimé. Yuuri et lui avaient passés une nuit formidable, s’abandonnant aux caresses érotiques et au plaisir que pouvait lui donner Yuuri, son cher Démon. Car oui, Yuuri Katsuki était un Démon. Plus précisément un Démon de la Luxure, ou autrement dit un Incube.

Viktor sourit et sortit doucement du lit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son Démon-

"Vitya…"

Yuuri passa un bras autour de la taille du Russe et déposa un doux baiser sur son dos.

"Bonjour mon Démon, tu as bien dormi ?" Demanda tendrement Viktor.

Yuuri émit un grognement avant de prendre le coussin de son amant et d’enfouir sa tête dedans. Le Russe rit en voyant le comportement si adorable de son mari.

Car oui, Viktor était marié et lié à l’Incube Yuuri Katsuki, jurant fidélité jusqu’à ce que la mort ne décide de les prendre. Cela ne dérangeait en aucun cas Viktor, il aimait beaucoup trop Yuuri pour oser imaginer sa vie sans lui. Viktor prit la main gauche de son mari et embrassa doucement l’alliance en or sur son annulaire. Il entendit un ronronnement venant de Yuuri. Le Russe sourit tendrement avant de se lever pour se préparer pour la journée.

Après une douche revigorante, il s’habilla d’un costume noir et passa près du lit. Il vit Yuuri endormi de son côté, agrippant le coussin sur lequel Viktor avait dormi. Adorable.

Le Russe s’approcha de son amant et l’embrassa tendrement sur le front, un ronronnement retentit dans la pièce.

"Je vais travailler mon amour. Je t’aime

\- Nggh… J’t’aime…"

Viktor embrassa encore une fois son front avant de sortir de la chambre, arrivant directement dans son bureau. Son regard se porta directement sur la peinture de lui et Yuuri.

Viktor était dans son costume noir avec sa fameuse cravate rouge, s’accordant avec les yeux du Démon qui était dans ses bras. Ce dernier était de dos, montrant son tatouage d’Incube tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Yuuri portait son uniforme de Démon, un mini-short en cuir noir ainsi qu’une de brassière un collier et des gants aussi en cuir noir. Il portait aussi des porte-jarretières avec des collants, mettant en valeur ses cuisses charnues. Les deux hommes souriaient narquoisement, les yeux bleus de Viktor brillant surnaturellement avec une pointe de rouge autour de ses pupilles et les yeux rouge sang de Yuuri faisaient froid dans le dos.

Cette peinture irradiait d’Eros, l’élément de Yuuri.

Viktor était fier de cette peinture. Toute personne doutant de la puissance de Yuuri tremblait devant leur portrait. Le Russe sourit et s’assit à son bureau, c’était l’heure de commencer à travailler. Il prit à peine une gorgée de son thé qu’il entendit quelqu’un frapper à sa porte. C’était l’un de ses sous-fifres.

"Pakhan Nikiforov, le chef de la famille Groussev vous invite à un déjeuner à cette adresse."

Viktor fronça les sourcils et se leva.

"Rassemble tout le monde. On y va."

* * *

Yuuri appréciait une délicieuse grasse matinée en dessous des couvertures de soies quand il entendit des bruits de pas pressés dans le manoir. Le démon haussa un sourcil avant de se lever. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant la semence de son homme couler de son trou, souvenir de la nuit précédente. Yuuri sourit doucement en rougissant. Aussi bien qu’il pouvait être démoniaque et sadique sous sa forme d’Incubus qu’être timide et doux sous sa forme humaine. Cette dualité que Viktor avait appris à aimer sous forme égale. Il aimait l’entièreté de Yuuri, humain ou non.

Le Démon alla prendre une douche avant de s’habiller tranquillement. Il sortit de la chambre et sentit quelque chose de familier. Il s’immobilisa un instant et se concentra.

Fer.

Roses.

Neige.

Sang.

Le sang de Vitya.

Yuuri avait senti le sang de Viktor… Cela signifiait que Viktor était blessé… ?

"Vitya !"

Le Démon sortit à toute vitesse du bureau et suivit l’odeur du sang, le menant directement à l’infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement, surprenant tout les occupants dont Viktor.

"Yusha ?

\- Vitya !"

Yuuri se précipita sur son amant et prit son visage entre ses mains. Le Démon inspecta le corps de Viktor et sentit son sang bouillir en voyant les coupures sur son visage et ses multiples bandages. Le Pakhan avait un bandage autour de son épaule et une attelle sur son poignet. Les yeux de Yuuri devinrent rouge sang.

"Qui ?"

Les membres présents de la Bratva eurent un mouvement de recul.

"QUI ?! QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!"

Yuuri sentit une main délicate sur son poignet.

"Yusha."

Viktor caressa doucement son poignet.

"Je vais bien. Tu m’aides à m’habiller et on retourne dans notre chambre ?" Demanda le Russe en souriant tendrement.

Le rouge laissa place au brun et Yuuri aida Viktor à remettre sa chemise. Le Démon prit l’humain dans ses bras et le porta comme une mariée. Ils n’adressèrent la parole à personne le long du chemin.

Yuuri posa délicatement Viktor sur le lit et le couvrit. L’Incube regarda son mari avec inquiétude.

"Tu sais je ne vais pas mourir maintenant, ce sont juste quelques blessures, je serais sur pieds en un rien de temps.

\- Je sais mais… tous mes instincts sont en feu en ce moment même… Qu’est ce qu’il c’est passé ?

\- Une famille nous à trahie… Elle nous avait contacté pour renforcer les liens entre notre Bratva et la leur mais ils se sont retournés contre nous au dernier moment.

\- Je vois…"

Le Démon sentit une main contre sa joue.

"Yusha… N’essaye pas de me venger. Je ne suis pas mort et nous allons faire en sorte qu’ils regrettent leurs actes. Souviens-toi que tu ne peux pas tuer, et je ne veux pas que tu te blesses d’accord ?

\- D’accord…

\- Alors ne me quitte pas ok ?

\- D’accord, mais je peux aller promener Vicchan d’abord ?"

Viktor haussa un sourcil.

"Je n’ai pas eu le temps de sortir les chiens, et ce matin Vicchan m’a apporté sa laisse alors…

\- Ok Yusha, mais d’abord tu viens faire une sieste avec moi.

\- Mais-

\- Yushaaa…"

Yuuri ne pouvait pas résister au regard implorant de son mari. L’Incube soupira et se glissa sous les couvertures auprès de son homme. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Viktor et le regarda s’endormir sous l’effet des médicaments. Le Démon embrassa tendrement le Russe et se leva, sortant de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Christophe Giacometti, le bras droit de Viktor l’attendait dans le bureau.

"Qui ? demanda Yuuri en croisant les bras.

\- La famille Groussev, répondit Chris en tendant une carte. J’ai marqué l’emplacement de leur manoir principal.

\- Merci Chris.

\- Aucun problème Yuuri. Tu protèges et veille sur notre Pakhan, tout le monde te soutient ici. Venge le et apprend leur une leçon à ces enfoirés."

Yuuri sourit narquoisement, ses yeux prenant une teinte rouge. Chris sentit un frisson parcourir son cœur.

"Avec plaisir…"

Le Démon siffla et un petit Caniche Toy accourut aux pieds de Yuuri. Ce dernier sourit et porta le caniche et sourit sournoisement.

"Vicchan… C’est l’heure du repas !"

* * *

"Yuuri."

Le susnommé se retourna et vit un Ange se poser derrière lui.

"Phichit."

L’Ange et le Démon se toisèrent un instant avant que le Démon ne croise les bras.

"J’ai senti ta soif de sang. Qu’est-ce qu’il c’est passé ?

\- Ils ont trahi et blessé Viktor."

Phichit fronça les sourcils et leva la main. Une faux noire apparut et lévita directement dans les mains de Yuuri. L’Ange s’approcha et prit Yuuri dans ses bras. Le Démon lui rendit son étreinte.

"Tu es autorisé à tuer parce que ton compagnon à été blessé. Sois prudent Yuuri. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans meilleur ami hein ?"

Yuuri sourit.

"Je reviendrais en un seul morceau, promis."

Phichit lui rendit son sourire avant de s’envoler, laissant Yuuri seul avec Vicchan.

L’Incube passa une main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière en fermant les yeux. D’un coup, ses vêtements se changèrent en uniforme d’Incube. Ses yeux brillèrent d’un rouge surnaturel et ses canines dépassèrent légèrement de sa bouche.

"A la chasse…"

* * *

Viktor se réveilla un peu désorienté. Il tâta du côté de Yuuri mais ne trouva qu’un vide froid. Il fronça les sourcils. Le Russe se leva et s’habilla rapidement en faisant attention à ses blessures avant de sortir, retrouvant Chris.

"Il est parti ?

\- Oui, depuis deux heures environ."

Viktor soupira mais sourit doucement. Son Yuuri était vraiment têtu parfois…

"Rassemble notre équipe habituelle et l’équipe médicale. On va rendre une petite visite aux Goussevs…"

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Viktor se tenait devant le manoir Groussev, silencieux. Aucun cri, aucun coup de feu, tout était calme. Il n’y avait personne aux portes et tout était déjà ouvert.

Les hommes de Viktor descendirent des voitures, s’assurant que la voie était libre. Viktor sortit à son tour. Il laissa ses hommes pousser les portes de l’entrée principale et vit la chose la plus lugubre mais magnifique de sa vie.

Yuuri était au milieu de la pièce, souriant comme un maniaque les yeux rouges et brillants. Il était couvert de sang mais ne semblait pas blessé. Il avait une grande faux dans la main, toute aussi couverte de sang. Autour de Yuuri se trouvait une multitude de cadavres, démembrés ou décapités… on n’arrivait même plus à voir la couleur du sol tellement il y avait de sang par terre. 

Un aboiement attira son attention. Vicchan courut vers Viktor et sauta dans ses bras. Lui aussi était couvert de sang.

"Vitya ! Que fais tu ici mon amour ! Tu devrais te reposer !"

Viktor sourit et s’approcha de son fiancé, enjambant les têtes et les bras et l’embrassa tendrement.

"Tu n’étais plus au lit, j’avais froid."

Yuuri sentit son cœur de Démon fondre. Il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un gémissement l’interrompit. Ivan Grossev, le chef de la famille Grossev rampait au sol.

"P-Pitié !"

Yuuri le regarda d’un mauvais œil.

"Silence."

L’Incube jeta sa faux, la pointe transperçant la tête de Grossev, le tuant instantanément.

"On rentre à la maison ? demanda Yuuri.

\- Avec plaisir mon amour. Tu n’es pas blessé ?"

Yuuri secoua la tête et embrassa doucement Viktor.

* * *

"V-Vitya ton épaule AH- !"

Viktor rit doucement et embrassa tendrement le cou de son mari qui se mit à ronronner doucement. Il fit quelques doux va et viens, apportant un tendre plaisir à son Démon qui ronronnait de plus en plus fort devant un tel acte de tendresse.

"Vitya… S’il te plait… Ne sois plus blessé… Je ne veux plus sentir ou voir de sang sortir de ton corps… Vitya… Vitya… Vitenka… !"

Quelques larmes s’échappèrent de Yuuri. Viktor les embrassa doucement et caressa sa joue tendrement.

"Yusha… Je t’aime tellement, mon amour, mon monde… Jamais je ne laisserais de sang sortir de mon corps si ce n’est pas toi qui le fais sortir… Je suis à tes ordres mon amour, je suis à toi.

\- Vitya… Je t’aime, je suis à toi aussi à toi, fais de moi ce que tu veux. ! Je t’aime tellement !"

Yuuri sentit son orgasme arriver, ses ronronnements redoublèrent de volume. Il posa une main sur la joue de Viktor et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit et d’un dernier coup de rein, se déversa dans son mari tandis que Yuuri eut un puissant orgasme lui aussi.

Les ronronnements de Yuuri ne se calmèrent pas des moindres. Il se sentait rassasié et heureux dans les bras de Viktor.

"Je t’aime Vitya… Pour toujours…

\- Moi aussi Yuuri, Je t’aime, nous resterons ensemble pour toujours." Répondit Viktor en embrassant doucement son mari. 


	21. Jour 21: Flower crown/Amies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfants ! :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yulia regardait les enfants s’amuser dans le parc. La jeune enfant était seule dans un coin, personne ne voulait jouer avec elle. Les autres enfants disaient qu’elle était bizarre avec ses cheveux rouges, du coup personne ne voulait lui parler

.

"Bonjour !" fit une voix derrière Yulia.

L’enfant se retourna et vit une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux marron. Elle avait un grand sourire en cœur et avait les bras pleins de fleurs.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? demanda la petite fille.

\- Euh…

\- Oh je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m’appelle Yuuki Valeriya Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova ! Enchantée de te connaitre !

\- Wow… ton nom est très long…

\- Je sais ! Maman et Papa viennent de deux pays différents du coup ils ont décidé de tout mélanger ! Comment tu t’appelles toi ?

\- Yulia Belova…

\- Enchantée Yulia !"

Yuuki secoua la main de sa nouvelle amie en faisant tomber quelques fleurs. Yulia, dépassée par tant d’énergie ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

"Tu as vu toutes les fleurs que j’ai ? C’est pour faire des couronnes de fleurs ! tu veux que je t’apprenne ?"

Yuuki semblait tellement motivée et contente de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à sa nouvelle amie que Yulia ne pouvait pas refuser. La petite rousse hocha la tête, faisant sourire l’autre petite fille.

Très vite, les deux enfants se mirent au travail. Yulia en apprit beaucoup sur la petite fille aux cheveux argentés. Yuuki avait 8 ans et était à moitié Russe et à moitié Japonaise. Son surnom était Snejinka, ce qui voulait dire "flocon de neige" vu que son prénom voulait dire "neige" en Japonais. Sa maman était un mâle Omega et son papa un mâle Alpha. Sa maman était enceinte et elle allait avoir un petit frère ! Aussi, elle avait les cheveux de sa maman et les yeux de son papa. Yulia lui dit qu’elle avait le même âge que Yuuki, qu’elle n’avait pas de frères et sœurs et qu’elle avait les mêmes cheveux que sa maman mâle Omega et les yeux de son papa mâle Alpha.

Yulia termina sa deuxième couronne de fleurs et Yuuki sa troisième quand ses parents arrivèrent.

"Bonjour mon cœur, tu t’es fait une nouvelle amie ? demanda sa maman.

\- Oui ! Maman je te présente Yuuki, elle m’a apprise à faire des couronnes de fleur, regarde c’est pour toi et papa !"

La maman de Yulia se baissa et accepta la couronne qui lui avait fait la rousse.

"Snejinka !"

Un grand blond accompagné de deux personnes s’avancèrent vers Yuuki. Le papa de Yulia s’avança un peu comme pour protéger son enfant et son compagnon. Yuuki se leva et courut vers le grand blond.

"Oncle Yura!

\- Hey gamine, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie ! Maman, papa, oncle Yura, je vous présente Yulia et sa maman et son papa !"

D’après ce que Yulia avait compris, l’homme aux cheveux argentés était la maman de Yuuki, Viktor. Le brun c’était son papa, Yuuri et le blond c’était son oncle. A partir de la, Yulia et Yuuki ne suivirent plus la conversation des grands et retournèrent à leurs couronnes de fleurs, promettant d’en faire une pour l’autre.

Ce fut le début d’une grande amitié.


	22. Jour 22: Idol/Apollon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture :) J'ai rien a dire lol

* * *

"Excuse-moi ?" Fit Viktor, abasourdi.

Yuuri était rouge d’embarras tandis que Takeshi rigolait à gorge déployée.

"Tu as bien entendu ! Yuuri était l’idole de notre collège !

\- C’est faux !"

Takeshi se remit à rire tandis que Yuuri cacha son visage entre ses mains.

"Laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose Viktor. Quand Yuuri était au collège, il allait de temps en temps s’isoler dans la salle de musique ou dans le gymnase en fin de journée pour se détendre, pensant que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Effectivement, personne ne venait le déranger. Ils venaient tous l’écouter ou le regarder danser ! D’ailleurs, il me semble que Yuuri dansait toujours quasiment dans le noir du coup personne ne le reconnaissait…

\- Wow…

\- C’est comme ça que la légende "d’Apollon" est née ! Tout le monde cherchait qui c’était et c’est devenue l’idole du collège. Evidemment, Yuuri ici présent ne savait pas que tout le monde le cherchait. Si tu veux Viktor je peux te faire écouter des enregistrements de ses moments ou il chantait tout seul…

\- NON TAKESHI ! hurla Yuuri.

\- SI TAKESHI ! répliqua Viktor.

\- LES FILLES ATTRAPEZ VOTRE ONCLE !"

Soudainement, les triplées sautèrent sur Yuuri, le maintenant au sol pendant que Takeshi fit écouter quelques enregistrements à Viktor. Ce dernier souriait de plus en plus à chaque moment passé.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushaaaa ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu chantais aussi bien ? Tu pourrais te reconvertir à une carrière de chanteur après ta retraite !

\- V-Vitya !"

Viktor fit signe aux triplées de se lever avant de foncer sur son fiancé, le bloquant par terre en frottant son visage contre sa poitrine. Yuuri soupira et se laissa faire, caressant distraitement les cheveux de son amant. Si jamais Viktor disait qu’il pourrait se reconvertir en chanteur…

Pourquoi pas essayer plus tard ?


	23. Jour 23: Vicchan/Le retrouver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vicchan savait qu’il était mort ce jour la, pourtant, pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Pourquoi était-il si gros ?

Il s’était vu dans une vitrine de magasin, énorme, au moins quatre fois plus gros qu’avant, de longs poils et de puissantes canines. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, ils appelaient cette race « Berger du Caucase ».

Les enfants semblaient avoir peur de lui. En effet, ils criaient toujours quand ils le voyaient… Avant, les enfants aimaient beaucoup lui faire des caresses mais maintenant...

Aussi, il avait remarqué qu’il était dans un pays très froid. Heureusement qu’il avait ses longs poils pour le protéger mais il n’était pas habitué à être autant dehors, le poil mouillé.

Question nourriture, un petit couple de personnes âgées lui donnait quelques croquettes et de l’eau de temps à autres. En échange, il faisait peur à quiconque venait les importuner. Malheureusement, quelques années après s’être réveillé dans ce corps de Berger du Caucase, il comprit que le couple mourut en voyant les sacs noirs sortir de la maison. Vicchan avant commencé à déambuler dans les rues de la grande ville.

Yuuri lui manquait énormément. Il a toujours aimé ce garçon au cœur d’or, toujours a vouloir de ses affections. Pourtant, Yuuri avait un futur brillant dans le Patinage Artistique et à du s’absenter pendant si longtemps… C’était ça le pire regret de Vicchan. Ne pas avoir revu son maître une dernière fois.

Peut-être était elle était là la raison de pourquoi Vicchan était revenu…

"… Et la Vicchan avait commencé à aboyer !"

Par réflexe, Vicchan aboya. Cette voix… Yuuri ?

"Yuuuuusha ! Tu as vu ce chien a aboyé quand tu as dit Vicchan !"

Vicchan aboya encore et vit un grand homme avec des cheveux argentés… C’était le même homme que Yuuri avait sur ses murs ! et puis à côté de lui… !

Le gros chien se mit à courir vers Yuuri et lui sauta dessus, Il commença à lécher le visage du Japonais en poussant des petits couinements heureux. Yuuri était là !

"Ça va Yusha ?

\- Oui mais ce chien…"

Yuuri tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Il s’assit, toujours le Berger du Caucase frottant sa tête contre lui.

"Yusha, tu penses que Vicchan se serait réincarné ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a réagi à son nom, et semble profondément attaché à toi… Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose que seul Vicchan connaît ?"

Yuuri sembla réfléchir un instant avant de rougir fortement.

"Vicchan, assis."

Le chien s’exécuta.

"Viktor Nikiforov."

Le chien se mit à hurler, puis se rouler sur le dos et enfin aboyer quatre fois.

"Oh mon dieu…

\- Yusha ?"

Yuuri enlaça Vicchan et pleura dans sa fourrure. Le chien essaya de frotter sa tête contre celle de Yuuri pour le rassurer.

"C’est Vicchan… Il faisait ça pour m’imiter quand j’étais… en mode fanboy sur toi. Les quatre aboiements sont tes 4 victoires consécutives avant son…

\- Ne t’en fais pas Yusha, j’ai compris. Du coup on a un nouveau chien ?"

Le visage de Yuuri s’éclaira. Il se leva d’un coup et sauta dans les bras de l’autre homme, les faisant tomber tout les deux à terre. Pensant qu’ils jouaient, Vicchan sauta sur eux.

Qu’il était bon de retrouver sa famille…


	24. Jour 24: Married/Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'AI RATTRAPE MON RETARD!
> 
> Bonne lecture uwu !

* * *

Viktor ne pensait pas qu'il allait se retrouver, là, sur l’autel à attendre l’amour de sa vie.

Il avait toujours cru qu’il finirait seul, qu’il ne rencontrerait personne qui voudrait de lui pour ce qu’il était vraiment… Tout le monde aimait Viktor Nikiforov, mais personne n’aimait Vitya, l’affectueux, le collant, le romantique, l’idiot…

Alors Viktor avait abandonné l’espoir de trouver un jour l’amour.

Mais Yuuri était arrivé dans sa vie. Yuuri lui avait fait découvrir ce que c’était d’aimer, ce que ça faisait de se faire aimer en retour.

Yuuri l’avait sauvé.

Et aujourd’hui, ils étaient là, ensemble, sur l’autel.

Il n’était plus simplement Viktor Nikiforov, le célibataire bourreau des cœurs, parfait et inapprochable.

Il était Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, marié, mari de Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov et tout simplement **_heureux_**.


	25. Jour 25: Promise/Je te protégerais, toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui c'est un avant gout d'une future fanfiction que je vais écrire !
> 
> Warning: Harcèlement scolaire, violence.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yuuri courait. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sinon il allait encore rester pendant un temps indéterminé à l’infirmerie ou cloitré dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ?

Les intimidateurs.

Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Yuuri tranquille.

Le pauvre n’avait rien demandé.

Il n’avait pas demandé à être aussi timide et anxieux.

Il n’avait pas demandé à être aussi gros.

Il n’avait pas demandé à être un mage invocateur.

Il n’avait pas choisi d’être mage invocateur sans contrat.

Il n’avait aucun moyen de se protéger.

Yuuri trébucha, et évita de justesse l’eau brulante de la créature de l’un de ses intimidateurs. Il entendit plusieurs rires.

"Bah alors Katsuki ? On ne sait plus courir maintenant ? Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! "

Yuuri sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C’est vrai, il était inutile. C’était pour ça que Viktor ne s’était pas montré à leur point de rendez-vous habituel dans la forêt magique de Rusyetia. Viktor lui avait promis…

"Hey arrête de rêvasser ! Elgor vas-y !"

La créature hideuse frappa Yuuri, le propulsant contre un arbre. Le Japonais hurla de douleur.

"Viktor…

\- Hum ? Qu’est ce qu’il marmonne celui-là ? Bon, pas grave. Elgor, brûle-le un peu sans le tuer, je ne veux pas me faire virer après tout. C’est la meilleure école du pays et mes parents ont quand même payé cher."

La créature prit une grande inspiration et cracha son eau bouillante. Yuuri ferma les yeux.

_"Je vais devoir rester encore quelques mois à l’infirmerie… J’aurais voulu au moins te voir une fois Viktor…_ " Pensa le Japonais.

Cependant, Yuuri ne ressentit jamais une douleur insoutenable à cause de la brulure, même, il ressentit un froid, un léger froid qu’il pourrait reconnaitre partout. Il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et des lèvres se poser sur son front. Yuuri ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit le magnifique visage de Viktor. Ses yeux si bleus contenaient un mélange de soulagement, de déception et d’inquiétude.

"Je suis arrivé à temps… Désolé Yuuri…

\- Viktor…

\- J’ai promis que j’allais te protéger… Et j’ai échoué.

\- Non !"

Yuuri posa sa main sur la joue de Viktor.

"Tu m’as sauvé… sans toi je serais gravement blessé… Ne t’en fais pas Viktor. Merci d’avoir été la.

\- Yuuri…"

Viktor prit la main de Yuuri qui était sur sa joue et l’embrassa tendrement. Le Japonais sourit timidement.

"Hey c’est quoi ce bordel ???"

Yuuri vit les intimidateurs arriver en courant derrière le gros mur de glace qui l’avait protégé. Le jeune homme commença à trembler légèrement dans les bras de Viktor. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et serra son étreinte.

"T’es qui toi ? demanda l’un des intimidateurs.

\- Une personne qu’il ne fallait pas énerver.

\- Comment ça ? Genre il y a quelqu’un dans ce monde qui veut protéger Katsuki ? La bonne bla-"

Le mur de glace se brisa soudainement centaines de morceaux et foncèrent sur les intimidateurs. Ils évitèrent tant bien que mal les morceaux de glace.

"C’est… C’est quoi ce bordel ? Elgor, va lui apprendre une leçon !"

La créature fonça sur Viktor qui fronça encore plus les sourcils.

"Makkachin."

L’adorable Caniche sortit d’un buisson et fonça sur la créature, l’attrapant avec sa mâchoire.

"ELGOR !"

L’hideuse créature n’eut même pas le temps de réagir qu’elle disparut entre les crocs de Makka. Son invocateur hurla et s’évanouit, tordu de douleur. Ses sous-fifres paniquèrent et portèrent leur chef, s’enfuyant à toute vitesse.

Viktor soupira. Etant l’un des piliers de Rusyetia, le fait qu’il allait se lier à un invocateur lui demande de faire un nombre incalculable de paperasse ce qui le mit en retard pour son rendez-vous habituel avec Yuuri. Pris de panique quand il sentit la présence d’une autre magie autre que celle de Yuuri, il eut raison de se mettre à la recherche du Japonais et d’arriver à temps pour contrer une attaque qui aurait pu le blesser gravement.

Le Ruysetien serra un peu plus fort Yuuri dans ses bras.

"Je te promets que je te protègerais pour la vie… Personne ne se mettra en travers de nous, je te le promets…

\- Cela ressemble presque à une demande en mariage..."

Viktor se mit a rougir et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Yuuri encore une fois et serra doucement la main de l’invocateur.

Mariage hein ?


	26. Jour 26: Silver/Finalement ça va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisous :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au départ, l’argent pour Viktor était associé à la défaite. Il ne voulait que l’excellence, et de ce fait allait toujours faire de son mieux pour décrocher une médaille d’or.

Pourtant, bien qu’il ait remporté la médaille d’argent, Viktor ne s’est jamais senti aussi comblé.

"Regarde Vitya ! J’ai gagné la médaille d’or !" Dit Yuuri en souriant.

Car oui, Viktor n’avait pas remporté la médaille d’or et se contentait d’une médaille d’argent, mais il avait remporté un mari en or.

"Je suis tellement fier de toi Yusha. Je t’aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi Vitya… Tu n’es pas trop déçu d’avoir raté l’or de si peu ?"

Viktor réfléchit un instant avant de sourire et de prendre délicatement la main de Yuuri.

"Si, mais si c’est toi, ça va. Je suis si heureux que tu ait gagné cette médaille mon amour…"

Yuuri sourit et posa sa main gauche contre le torse de son amant. Le Japonais sourit timidement.

"J’ai gagné l’or alors… à quand le mariage ?"

Viktor se mit à rougir furieusement. Il tenta de cacher son rougissement derrière sa main mais sourit doucement.

Ouaip. Remporter l’argent cette fois si ne le dérangeait absolument pas.


	27. Jour 27:Fun/Imposteurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils jouent à Among Us! 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yuuri ricana intérieurement.

Aujourd’hui, Viktor et leurs amis patineurs avaient décidés de prendre une heure ou deux pour jouer ensemble à Among Us. Evidemment, sur les dix parties qu’ils avaient faits pour l’instant, pas une seule fois Yuuri était tombé Imposteur.

Tout le monde était sur Discord, discutant joyeusement en attendant que Viktor ne revienne des toilettes. Yuuri observa tout le monde à l’écran.

Il avait prit la couleur bleue. Viktor était cyan, Yurio était jaune, Phichit vert clair, Chris rose, Otabek noir, Mila rouge, Georgi violet et Sara vert.

"Bon il est ou le vieux la ? demanda Yurio.

\- Il arrive, il s’essuie les mains.

\- Je suis là ! dit Viktor.

\- Allez, je lance !" Dit Phichit, joyeux.

Le Thaïlandais lança la partie. Yuuri se retint de sourire narquoisement.

Imposteur.

Avec Phichit.

Ohhhh… ça allait être très fun…

* * *

Yuuri alla à Security en compagnie de Phichit. Ils y croisèrent Georgi qui était aux caméras. Parfait.

Yuuri sabota les lumières et prit un couloir d’aération pour aller directement à Electrical, ou Mila, Otabek et Chris se trouvaient. Les Crewmates rouge, noir et rose devant la tâche pour rétablir l’électricité. Sans attendre, Phichit et Yuuri tuèrent Mila et Otabek avant de reprendre le couloir d’aération pour retourner à Security. Pile au moment ou les deux Imposteurs sortirent de leur cachette, Yurio trouva les corps.

"C’est le pervers. C’est rose.

\- Pardon ? comment ça ? Je suis aussi surpris que toi Chaton, répliqua Chris.

\- NE M’APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

\- Tu as quoi comme preuves Yura ? Demanda Georgi.

\- Il était au milieu des corps et ne les as pas reportés.

\- Tu étais plus rapide que moi je te le jure !

\- J’en suis sur que c’est toi et Viktor.

\- Mais non !"

Trop tard, tout le monde avait déjà voté.

Bye bye Chris~

* * *

Yuuri avait tué Georgi en parallèle à Communications. Evidemment, plus personne n’ayant de tâches à cet endroit, personne ne devrait découvrir le corps du Crewmate violet.

Enfin c’est ce qu’ils pensaient.

Yurio reporta encore une fois le corps.

"Oi Katsudon tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J’étais aux caméras et je t’ai vu suivre Gosha de très près…"

Mince.

"Mais non ! J’allais juste à Electrical faire une tâche !

\- C’est vrai ! Mon Yuuri était la avec moi et Phichit ! Il ne pourrait jamais être l’Imposteur !

\- HAH ?

\- C’est vrai que j’ai croisé plusieurs fois Yuuri dans les couloirs alors que j’étais toute seule et il ne m’a jamais paru suspect, fit Sara.

\- Puis c’est toi qui es légèrement suspect à toujours trouver les corps, dit Phichit

\- QUOI ?

\- Et puis Yuuri est trop doux pour être un Imposteur~

\- Je-"

Yurio n’eut même pas le temps de se défendre qu’il fut éjecté.

"JE VOUS DETESTE"

Ne restant plus que quatre personnes, Sara décida d’appuyer sur le bouton d’urgence pour tenter d’en discuter et potentiellement découvrir le dernier Imposteur (elle était convaincue que le premier Imposteur était Yurio). Cependant, Phichit avait saboté l’oxygène, anéantissant toutes les possibilités pour le bouton d’urgence. Le Thaïlandais voulait finir en beauté sur un doublé mais Yuuri en décida autrement. Il tua Viktor, remportant la partie avec son meilleur ami.

"Yusha ! Tu étais un Imposteur ! Comment tu as pu, ton propre fiancé, me tuer de sang froid ? " Gémit Viktor.

Yuuri sourit narquoisement.

"Alors comme ça je suis trop doux pour être Imposteur ?"

Viktor déglutit. Il connaissait ce regard, le genre de regard qui excitait grandement le Russe.

"Allons avoir notre fun dans la chambre, Viktenka…"

Viktor se laissa tirer par le col, totalement énamouré et subjugué par l’Eros de son fiancé.

Le lendemain, les amants virent qu’ils avaient été expulsés de la discussion Discord de Yurio.

Oops. Ils avaient surement oubliés de raccrocher. 

Tant pis.


	28. Jour 28: Forget/Se souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESOLE POUR LE RETARD !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri prenait une pause assis sur un banc près de la glace. Il observait son fiancé, s’entrainant sur son Quad Lutz sous les hurlements de Yakov. Yuuri ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant Viktor lui faire un clin d’œil.

"Wow, c’est la première fois que je le vois comme ça."

Yuuri manqua de s’étouffer avec son eau. Mila s’assit à côté de lui.

"Ça va ? demanda la rousse.

\- Oui, tu m’as juste surpris."

Mila regarda encore une fois Viktor, qui essayait d’attirer l’attention de Yuuri.

"C’est pas trop frustrant de vivre avec Vitya ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, il est assez tête en l’air… J’ai entendu dire que la plus part des personnes avec qui il est sorti ont fini par rompre parce qu’il oubliait toutes sortes de choses…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Hmm… Des dates d’anniversaire, des rendez-vous… Même des prénoms parfois !

\- Tu es sure ? Non pas que je ne te crois pas ! Mais Vitya n’a jamais rien oublié depuis que nous sommes ensemble…"

Mila était dubitative. Elle vit du coin de l’œil que Viktor allait prendre une pause lui aussi. Elle lui fit signe de venir. Le Russe arriva presque en courant, prenant immédiatement son fiancé dans ses bras.

"Yuuuuusha~"

Wow. Viktor se comportait comme s’il n’avait pas vu son fiancé depuis au moins une semaine.

"Dis moi Vitya, fit soudainement Mila. C’est quand l’anniversaire de Yusha ?

\- 29 novembre.

\- Son plat préféré ?

\- Le Katsudon.

\- Son animal préféré ?

\- Les chiens, mais il aime tout les animaux !

\- Sa couleur préféré ?

\- Bleu.

\- La dernière fois que vous êtes allés au restaurant ?

\- La semaine dernière. Mais ne dis rien à Yakov s’il te plait.

\- Votre dernier rendez-vous amoureux ?

\- Chaque jour est un rendez-vous amoureux avec Yusha… Mais sinon c’était avant-hier, nous étions allés prendre un petit café~

\- Pourquoi tu lui poses tant de questions Mila ? interrompit Yuuri.

\- Wow… Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Viktor se souvienne d’autant de détails…

\- Quoi ?! Comment pourrais-je oublier des choses concernant l’amour de ma vie ?!

\- Vityaaaaa…"

Yuuri se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Viktor, totalement énamouré commença à embrasser les mains en demandant doucement de voir le visage de son amant. Mila en profita pour s’éclipser discrètement, rejoignant Yakov pour continuer son entraînement.

Vraiment, l’amour pouvait vraiment changer une personne…


	29. Jour 29: Kiss/Pères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yuri regarda son téléphone inquiet. Cela faisait quatre heures que Viktor était parti de Saint-Pétersbourg, devant se rendre en France pour une émission quelconque. Le Russe avait demandé à son cadet de veiller sur Yuuri. Au départ, Yuri se disait que Viktor était enfin devenu sénile et qu’il s’inquiétait pour rien. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était inquiet lui-même. En effet, Yuuri qui lui habituellement prenait des nouvelles de Yurio chaque jour était étrangement silencieux.

"Yakov, je vais chez Viktor."

Yuri n’eut même pas le temps d’écouter ce que Yakov avait à dire qu’il prit les clés de l’appartement de Viktor et son manteau. Il sortit en vitesse et commença à courir dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il arriva vite devant l’appartement de Viktor. Yuri frappa doucement.

"Katsudon ?"

Rien.

Yuri frappa encore une fois. Il entendit les gémissements de Makkachin. Sans attendre, il utilisa sa clé pour entrer dans l’appartement. Makkachin attrapa le bout de son manteau et commença à l’attirer vers la chambre.

"Oi attends Makka ! "

Le blond enleva hâtivement ses chaussures et laissa Makkachin le tirer jusqu’à la chambre. Il y trouva Yuuri, sur le lit, tremblant légèrement.

"Katsudon ?"

Yuuri se tourna légèrement. Le Japonais pleurait, et était légèrement choqué de voir Yurio.

"Yurio…?"

Le blond s’approcha doucement. Il s’assit sur le lit. Yuuri s’approcha légèrement posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Katsudon… ça va ?"

Yuuri secoua la tête.

"Vitya…"

Yuri avait vu plusieurs fois Viktor tenter de rassurer Yuuri. Le blond posa une main dans le dos de son aîné et frotta doucement son dos.

"C’est la première fois que vous allez être séparés aussi longtemps non ?"

Yuuri hocha la tête.

Yurio était triste de voir la personne qu’il considérait comme son père aussi triste et perdu. Il serra Yuuri dans ses bras.

"Ne t’en fais pas. Papa va bientôt rentrer à la maison… Tu dois être fort Tousan…"

Yuuri serra Yurio.

"Il me manque…

\- Je sais Tousan… Il va revenir…"

Yurio allongea Yuuri.

"Dors un peu… Je vais rester ici jusqu’à ce que Papa revienne d’accord ?"

Le Japonais hocha la tête.

Soudainement Yuri se rappela d’une chose. Il se souvenait que quelque chose rassurait facilement Yuuri et c’était…

Yurio se rapprocha doucement de Yuuri, déposant un baiser sur son front.

"Tu vas dormir hein ? Je ferais le repas alors assure toi de bien te reposer ok ?"

Yuuri hocha doucement la tête, semblant se battre contre le sommeil.

"Merci Yura…"

Il s’endormit aussitôt. Yuri soupira de soulagement il alluma son téléphone, relisant le message que Viktor lui avait envoyé.

_« Si jamais Yusha ne se calme pas ou semble triste, fais lui un bisou, ça le calme. Vous me manquez déjà ! »_

Yuri soupira et alla dans la cuisine. Il était temps de prendre soin de celui qu’il considérait comme un père…


	30. Jour 30: Love/Chaleureuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Hiroko :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Viktor était étranger à tout cela. Jamais il n’avait été exposé à tant d’amour autour de lui.

Déjà, recevoir l’amour de Yuuri était bien plus que suffisant, mais recevoir en plus l’amour de la famille Katsuki… Viktor était quelque peu submergé par tout ça.

Un jour ou Yuuri avait été appelé par la JSF pour une interview, Viktor était resté à Yutopia pour tenter de se reposer après la saison qu’ils avaient passée ensemble. Viktor était dans la sale principale, travaillant sur la nouvelle chorégraphie du programme court de Yuuri quand il vit Hiroko s’asseoir près de lui, un plateau rempli de biscuits et d’une tasse de thé vert.

"Merci Hiroko.

\- Tut tut, c’est Okaasan. Je te l’ai dit non ?"

Viktor rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

"Merci Okaasan…"

Hiroko sourit, satisfaite. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son gendre avant de le décoiffer légèrement.

"Ne te surmène pas trop mon fils, prend une petite pause de temps en temps d’accord ?"

Viktor hocha timidement la tête. Hiroko lui tapota doucement l’épaule et retourna dans la cuisine. Le Russe prit une gorgée de son thé et sourit. Hiroko savait très bien comment Viktor aimait son thé. Viktor prit un biscuit et le savoura. Doux, léger, avec un parfum de vanille. Ses préférés depuis sa venue au Japon.

Le Russe sourit doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti ceci…

L’amour d’une mère.


	31. Jour 31: Happily ever after/Ensemble, et heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin... Je sais que je suis en retard mais ça me fait si bizarre de finir après tant de travail ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire tout ces prompts par jour...
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un jeune homme était assis sur un banc de l’aéroport de Fukuoka, regardant nerveusement à gauche et à droite. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches argentées et des yeux d’un bleu arctique éclatant. Il semblait être grand, des épaules carrées et musclé.

"… Mais quand vont-ils arriver… Nii-san, Yuu-chi…"

Il allait se mordre l’ongle du pouce quand il sentit une paire de mains sur ses yeux. Il réprima un cri de surprise avant de se lever d’un coup, regardant son interlocuteur. Il vit deux personnes. Les deux étaient sa copie conforme, mais l’une était féminine et l’autre faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui.

"Nii-san ! Yuu-chi !

\- Lyosha !"

La fratrie se serra dans les bras dans un rire communicatif, écrasant la jeune femme entre les deux jeunes hommes.

"Oh mon dieu !"

La fratrie se retourna et vit une jeune japonaise, bouche-bée.

"Vous… Vous êtes le trio légendaire ? Que faites vous à Fukuoka ?

\- On est la pour rendre visite à nos parents !"

* * *

Akashi Mikhail Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov et Alexei Jiro Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov étaient des Alphas jumeaux de 24 ans, Akashi étant le cadet de quelques minutes.

Alexei était l’actuel meilleur Patineur Artistique de sa génération s’entraînant sous Yuri Plisetsky, son oncle a Saint-Pétersbourg. Il patinait pour le Japon et avait raflé de nombreuses médailles pour son pays.

Akashi était un _Premier Danseur Noble_ , s’entraînant à Moscou avec le Ballet Bolshoï. On eut dire que si Akashi était une femme, il aurait eu le titre de _Prima Ballerina Absoluta_ par son talent incroyable lié à la danse et à la musicalité de ses mouvements.

Les jumeaux, bien qu’exerçant deux disciplines différentes auraient pu exceller dans la discipline de l’autre. En effet, étant les enfants de deux illustres patineurs étant entrainés dur comme fer au ballet, les enfants avaient appris très tôt à imiter leurs parents, que ça soit sur la glace ou sur scène.

Evidemment, la cadette aussi Alpha, Yuuki Valeriya Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova, bien qu’elle ne soit pas une sportive de haut niveau était quand même fortement liée à cet univers. En effet, Yuuki était devenue médecin de sport pour supporter ses frères, ne voulant pas qu’ils soient soignés par autre qu’elle. Malgré qu’elle n’ait que 22 ans, Yuuki était un médecin hors-pair, gravissant rapidement les échelons grâce à son talent, son perfectionnisme, sa précision et sa rapidité d’exécution. (Pour être tout à fait honnête, Yuuki s’était pliée en quatre pour être le meilleur médecin possible pour être avec ses frères si jamais ils se blessaient.)

Ils étaient appelés le trio légendaire, les trois génies du sport.

La fratrie habitait en Russie. Akashi vivait à Moscou tandis qu’Alexei et Yuuki vivaient à Saint-Pétersbourg. Evidemment, la fratrie ne pouvant rester trop loin l’un de l’autre, ils se rendaient visite une fois toutes les deux semaines faisant en sorte d’assister à toutes les compétitions à la limite du possible.

Mais il y avait cet évidemment qui pouvait arriver tout les trois mois.

Le cycle de chaleur et rut de leurs parents.

C’était très rare mais certains parents passent leurs ruts et chaleurs en compagnie de leur progéniture, prenant soin d’eux comme s’ils étaient redevenus des enfants. Une semaine à se faire chouchouter de câlins, de nourriture et de bisous pour satisfaire leurs instincts.

Bien entendu, la famille Katsuki-Nikiforov étant très liée, les cycles de ce genre n’étaient pas rares du tout. C’est pourquoi, Alexei, Akashi et Yuuki prenaient toujours une semaine de congé pour voir si leurs parents allaient les appeler.

Voila la raison de leur venue. Yuuri et Viktor allaient passer leur cycle en famille, Yuuri ne pouvant résister à son instinct maternel d’avoir ses enfants avec lui dans son nid. Evidemment, la fratrie étant des fils et fille à papa et maman, ils pouvaient difficilement dire non à l’appel de leur mère.

Alors les voila, en route pour Hasetsu.

* * *

"Quand vont-ils arriver ? demanda Yuuri.

\- Bientôt mon amour."

Yuuri huma les phéromones de pré-rut que Viktor dégageait. L’Alpha était allongé sur le canapé, son Oméga au dessus de lui, le nez sur sa glande odoriférante. Yuuri ronronnait doucement, confortable dans les bras de son compagnon.

"J’ai hâte de revoir nos enfants…

\- Moi aussi Yusha, ils m’ont tellement manqués depuis…"

Un léger cliquetis dans la porte interrompit leur discussion. Snow, leur Berger du Caucase blanc leva immédiatement la tête et se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes devant Viktor et Yuuri qui se levèrent.

Akashi ouvrait la porte, Alexei était déjà entrain de courir vers ses parents tandis que Yuuki riait aux éclats.

Yuuri fonça dans les bras de son fils aîné, frottant son poignet partout afin de répandre son odeur partout. Il fit de même avec Akashi et Yuuki qui se mirent à grogner de satisfaction en sentant l’odeur de leur mère Omega. Viktor qui était derrière fit de même, un peu moins frénétiquement que son compagnon.

"Tadaima, Okaasan, Papa ! Dirent les trois en même temps.

\- Okaeri mes enfants !"

Même la cinquantaine passée, Yuuri et Viktor ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu’à cet instant même. Ils avaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, heureux et baignant dans l’odeur de leur parents. Les forts ronronnements de Yuuri étaient si apaisants pour les Alphas…

Des grondements heureux d’Alphas se firent entendre dans la maison.

Tout le monde était heureux, et c’était ça le plus important. 


End file.
